Why must I deal with this?
by Naruto0116
Summary: Being forced to live under the same roof as the one you're supposes to hate tends to be the main problem. They're supposes to hate each other, but what if they slowly began to understand one another through those few days? What If Mikoto found out the truth about the Sisters after Accelerator's defeat? What if Accelerator uses this chance to finally apologizes to her?
1. Chapter 1

Accelerator. "The Boy Who Wields The Power Of God." The Strongest Level 5 Esper in Academy City was resting at the house after his last mission with GROUP. He's been through hell, and back protecting Last Order as much as he could even in his weaken state. He finally got some time to himself. Neither of his guardians was home, but Last Order was, surprisingly.

Accelerator was thinking of going to sleep, but Last Order continued to bug him to no end, and he began to lose his temper. He was about to chop her in the head to shut her up, but that was until he heard the sound of a "click" from the door's direction. Just when he thought he could finally enjoy being alone for a while, one of his guardians just had to return. But little did he know that, it wasn't either of them.

It was a girl. A young girl, around his age, and height. She had chestnut color hair, and was wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform, with white loose/slouch socks with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and gray skirt. It was a girl that Accelerator knew, and couldn't forget even if he wanted to. A girl he once hated for ruining his chances of being a Level 6. The girl's name was Mikoto Misaka. The Third Strongest Esper in Academy City.

Her reasons for being there were still unknown to him. But he was dying to hear why she was here. Mikoto then turned around after locking the door, and finally notices Accelerator lying down on the couch. Whatever the reason she's here, he was the last person she was expecting to see here.

Mikoto: -Eyes widens- "Why the hell are you here?!"

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes slightly- "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" –Sits up- "This isn't your house."

Mikoto: -Glares at Accelerator as she places a hand on her hip- "Yomikawa-sensei asked me to watch the house while she was gone. She says she was leaving the city for a few days. She didn't say why though."

Accelerator: -Raises an eyebrows, as he mumbles- "Tch…" –Grunts- "And you agreed?"

Mikoto: -Shrugs- "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Accelerator: -Looks away- "They didn't tell me anything about leaving the city." –Lays back down on the couch- "Well, you can leave now. I can handle this watching over the place myself."

Mikoto: -Crosses her arms- "So you're the boy that she kept on saying that was stubborn."

Accelerator: -Smirks- "Have you looked in the mirror?"

Electricity flew through the air towards Accelerator, but he turned on his choker on, activating his powers, and with a few calculations, his 'Reflection' deflected the electricity out of the window.

Accelerator: -Glares- "Hey! Are you an idiot? This isn't my house!"

Mikoto: -Electricity continues flaring a bit- "Hey! I already know that! I'm not an idiot like you are!"

Accelerator: -Looks at her dumbfounded-

Mikoto: -Gasps- "Oh…"

Accelerator: -Sighs deeply- "Idiot."

Since Mikoto had almost destroyed Yomikawa's apartment, the two were just sitting there… Awkwardly… With nothing to do. Accelerator, and Mikoto kept on looking at each other for a split second before the other noticed. They didn't really have anything to talk about since they don't know what the other likes. That, and the fact that they don't like each other at all. But knowing Accelerator, he doesn't practically care about how she feels about him. So he decided to break the silence with a random question.

Accelerator: "So what are you doing here, Railgun?"

Sparks flew out of the young girl's chestnut color hair.

Mikoto: "Humph! What do you think, stupid? I said so earlier. I'm here to take care of Yomikawa's apartment."

Accelerator: -Lean back on the couch as he crosses his arms- "I know that. But right now, you're doing nothing. So… What were you even SUPPOSED to do?"

Mikoto began to stuttered, trying to find the right answer, but could not find anything to say from the top of her head. Accelerator huffed in a victorious style, beating Mikoto at the petty little game of insults thrown at each other. Luckily, a tiny girl that looked just like a younger version of her came by them.

Mikoto: -Eyes widens as she looks down at the little girl- "Last Order?"

Last Order: -Looks at Mikoto in awe at her- "Onee-sama! Says MISAKA says MISAKA in surprises."

Accelerator: -Looks over at Last Order- " Hey, brat. I thought I told you to go take a bath, then go to bed."

Last Order: "I was going to, but with all of the ruckus… Says MISAKA says MISAKA—

Accelerator: "I get it." –Eyes widens slightly, but then he smirks- "I just thought of something for you to do. Why don't you go help Last Order take a bath?"

Mikoto: -Eyes widens as she blushes- "Huh?! Why would I do that?!"

Accelerator: -Looks away as his smirk fades- "The other two adults normally do it. But since they're not here, you mind doing it for them?"

Mikoto: -Blushes even more- "…Why should I…"

Accelerator: -Leans his face on the palm of his hand- "You're both females. And it's better than me washing her after all." –Clenches his teeth slightly as he looks away- "I didn't enjoy having to deal with her while in the shower last time."

Mikoto: "Wait wh-…"

Last Order: "Oh! I would love that!" Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA as she agrees with the idea." –Takes Mikoto by her hand, and pulls her-

Mikoto: -Follows after Last Order- "Okay. Okay. I'm coming!" –Turns back to Accelerator and glares at him angrily almost with the intent to kill- "You better not peek!"

Accelerator: -Waves his hand not bothering to look at her- "Yeah. Yeah." –Closes his eyes, and lays on the couch-

Half an hour later Accelerator began to wake up. He couldn't stay asleep for some reason. Then he began to wonder why the other two decided to just up, and leave without saying a word to him, and Last Order. And to tell Mikoto out of all people to stay over, and watch over them. Couldn't they trust him alone? Or is there another reason? Either way, he wasn't going to put too much thought into it. As long as they're alright, and they come back home soon.

He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to continue deflecting the electricity out the same window or out any window. The last thing he wants to deal with is an angry Aiho, or Kikyou, because of an angry Mikoto destroying the place due to her rage towards him. He shrugged off the thought.

Accelerator: -Grunts in annoyance-

The whole place was quiet. A bit too quiet. It's never quiet when Last Order is here. But now that Mikoto is here, that makes it worst. He continues to focus on listening to the sound waves throughout the house, but he couldn't hear a sound at all. That's a serious surprises to him. Those two loud mouthed brats staying this quiet for this long?

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "Maybe they went to sleep." –Stands up, and grabs his crutch from off the ground, and leans on it- "If that's the case, then I'll take a quick shower."

He began to walk over to the shower room wanting to take a shower before heading to bed, but as he opened the door, he soon saw two naked figures in his sight. One was Last Order's, and the other was Mikoto. They both turned around, and saw Accelerator in the doorway; both of them began to blush madly at the sight of him.

Accelerator knew he had just step on a landmine, but he didn't lose his composure like most males would under the situation. He, unlike other males would try to diffuses the situation while panicking in the process, decided to calmly explain what had happened. Unfortunately, Mikoto wasn't as calm as Accelerator was about it. And Last Order just had to make things worse.

Last Order: -Hides behind Mikoto blushing- "Why didn't you knock before entering?! Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she tries to cover herself with a Onee-sama's body."

Mikoto: "You little pervert! I told you not to peek!" –Electricity began flaring wildly from her hair-

Accelerator: -Stares at her blankly- "Why don't you women lock the door?" –Shrugs- "Besides you two were way too quiet…And if you're quiet. That's not normal."

Mikoto: "You're one to talk about being normal!"

A blast of electricity heads towards Accelerator quickly. He turns the choker on quickly, and calculated his "Reflection" to deflect the electricity out the window behind him. Luckily it was opened, but he feared if the window was closed, he would have destroyed the house himself.

Accelerator: "Bitch!" –Glares at Mikoto angrily- "This isn't my house!" –Clenched his teeth- "Fuck! Are you trying to destroy the place?"

Mikoto: "I don't care!" –Screams- "Pervert! Sicko! Freak! GET OUT!"

Accelerator: -Eyes widens as he slams the door with a lot of force- "Like anyone would want to see your flat chest anyway!"

Accelerator walked off angrily that she would call him a pervert. He wasn't even interested in her body like that. Hell, he had never even thought of her in that way. Not once. At least until now.

Accelerator: "Tch…" –Looks away, and sits on the couch- "That bitch calling me a pervert."

He huffed angrily still feeling like he's being glared at. He didn't expect them to be in the bathroom. That was the last thing he was expected to see. He saw Mikoto's naked body. Fully shown. Though he didn't really care for the female body, he couldn't help but take notices to Mikoto. She's around his age. Only 2 years apart. But he hates her… Or… Is it just one-sided? After all, he did cause her nothing but pain in the past when it came to the Misaka Network.

Accelerator: -Closes his eyes- "That's right…" –Looks at his hand, and closes it into a fist- "I never did apologizes to her."

Maybe apologizing to her would be a good start. But Accelerator wasn't the type to apologizing for any reason. The word "sorry" in taboo for him. The only time he say "Sorry" was against Awaki, but that was for only letting her know that his path is a 'One way road'. He didn't care who got in his way. He would destroy anyone that was interfering with his path.

Accelerator: "Tch." –Places his crutch down on the ground- ('_But… The problem is…_') –Opens his eyes, and stares at the ceiling- ('_How do you apologizes to someone who hates your guts?_')

That was the main problem with him, and Mikoto. She seems too stubborn to listen to him. But he has a few days to bring himself to apologize to her. Maybe before time was up, he'll be able to. She's seen Last Order, and didn't exactly react to seeing her like he thought she would. Maybe they've met before somewhere, though he really didn't care if they did. That just gives him less of a headache to explain about her. He notices the shower room door was opening up, and both Mikoto, and Last Order emerged from the shower room in their pajamas.

Last Order: "That felt great! Says MISAKA says MISAKA feeling greatly relieved." –Runs into the bedroom-

Mikoto: -Giggles, and follows- "You have a lot more energy than you show."

Accelerator: -Looks to Mikoto- "Railgun."

Mikoto: -Stops, looks at Accelerator, crosses her arms, and narrows her eyes- "Well?"

Accelerator: -Tilts his head slightly- "What?"

Mikoto: "Where am I going to sleep?"

Accelerator: "…" ('_Shit…_')

Accelerator could only think about one room. And that was his. Reasons why is because Aiho's, and Kikyou's bed would be too big for her, and judging form how tall she is, she could fit on his bed without too much of a problem. He sleeps right next to Last Order so he'll feel okay if she sleep with her. Mikoto wouldn't let a little girl version of herself get hurt, so it should be fine.

Accelerator: "…"

Mikoto: "I'm waiting."

Accelerator: -Looks away from her, and mumbles- "My bed…"

Mikoto: "What?"

Accelerator: -Mumbles a little louder- "My bed."

Mikoto: "I can't hear you."

Accelerator: "MY BED!"

Mikoto: -Eyes widens in shock- "Huh?! W-Why would I sleep in y-your bed?!"

Accelerator: "It's the only one that's close to your sizes. It shouldn't be a problem. You're have enough room to move around."

Mikoto: -Blushes as her hair started to stand up slightly form the electricity- "Y-You can't be serious! W-W-W-Why would I sleep with you in your bed?!"

Accelerator: –Stares at her- "Ah~?"

Mikoto: "Y-You don't think just because you're watching over Last Order that I'll just go on, and sleep with you?!"

The room grew silent. Accelerator was so close to wanting to flip out, and lash out at her. She was acting like a complete idiot. Accusing him of this, and assuming him of wanting to do that. That was irritating. But the only thing that was stopping him form lashing out, was the fact that if he was to harm her, then he hasn't changed. He doesn't want to do anything that may turn him back into his old self. Never again will he harm those unless they bring harm to him. Wait... didn't Mikoto just do that already? Twice? Okay. She's not included.

Accelerator: -Sighs deeply- "I'm not sleeping with you. You're sleeping in my bed, while I sleep on the couch here. That shouldn't be a problem, right? –Lays down on the couch, and yawns- "That way, I can sleep alone, while you sleep in a comfortable bed, next to Last Order, mind you. Is that satisfying enough for you, Railgun?"

She was a little taken back from what he say. He was willing to actually allow her to sleep comfortably while he slept on the couch. Though she wasn't too sure about sleeping in his bed, but if he's willing to sleep on the couch just for her then…

Mikoto: "Yeah." –Places a hand on her arm, and grip it softly- "It is. Will you be alright sleeping out here alone?"

Accelerator: -Waves his hand- "I'm used to sleeping alone. I've been doing it for years." –Closes his eyes, and turns away on the couch- "It's sometimes better than sleeping with others." –Smirks slightly- ('_Especially idiots…_')

Mikoto: ('_Alone… How long as he been alone for?_')-Shakes her head- "If you feel that way, then okay. Thank you."

Mikoto turned around and started to walk away to leave Accelerator on the couch, but she stop right before she walked in Accelerator, and Last Order's bed room. She turned back turn around to sneak one last look at Accelerator before she mumbled something.

Mikoto: -Smiles a bit- "Good night, Pervert." –Walks off into the room-

Accelerator: -Smirks slightly- "Heh. Night, Ms Frog."

Hours flew by almost like seconds. Accelerator was sleeping soundly on the couch. He was having a dream. A dream about his past, when he was a kid. He was always alone, since he was born. He was used to the solitude, and couldn't give a damn about how everyone was looking at him. He used to start fights a lot because of his attitude, and the way he always looked down on them. They hated him for that, and tried to attack him, but failed miserably due to his Reflection always knocking them back. He was had his usual hang out spot. The grass within the park. It was a place where he always went to be alone, the breezes felt good. It was soft, and peaceful, as well as quiet. Just how he likes it. Little did he know that he was stalked from behind by a little girl who was a somewhat shorter than me.

Accelerator: -Relaxing on the ground-

He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The pace didn't speed up nor slow down, but it did catch the attention of him. Was it some fool trying to get him while he's getting some sleep?

Accelerator: "-Opens one of his eyes- "…?"

He came face to face with a little girl, who was looking down at him on the floor. He had no idea who this girl was. But she just kept staring at him intently. Almost as if she was staring at his soul. Silences continue to set between the two, until the girl had to ask one of the weirdest questions out of the most random of times.

Girl: -Smiles- "Do you like Gekota?"

Accelerator: "…?" –Blinks-

Girl: "Gekota. Do you like it? I think they're cute!"

Accelerator: ('_Gekota? What is that? Some kind of toy?_') "…"

Girl: -Pouts- "Hey, don't ignore me! I asked you a question."

Accelerator: ('_Maybe if I'm quiet, she'll go away._') -Closes his eyes-

Girl: "Hey!"

He kept his eyes closed, and hoped that she would be gone by the time he reopened them. He didn't feel like dealing with some idiot trying to be pretend to be all friendly with him. Been there. Done that. He was not wanting to deal with that again. In the end they're all just walk away, and not bother trying to talk to him again.

Accelerator: -Opens his eyes-

The little girl was gone from his sights. He sighs in relief, glad that she left. She was very loud.

Accelerator: "Finally…"

Girl: "'Finally' what?"

Accelerator jumped a bit, and sees the girl was sitting right next to him on the grass.

Accelerator: "Why are you still here?"

Girl: "You didn't answer my question. I'm waiting."

Accelerator: -Growls- "It's just a toy, right?"

Girl: "It's a popular mascot!" –Pulls out a Gekota key chain- "See? It's not just a toy!"

Accelerator winced a bit from her yelling.

Accelerator: "Why are you yelling? You could cause someone to lose their hearing with a voice like that, brat."

Girl: "Oh." –Blushes slightly- "Hey, don't call me a brat! You don't look that much older than me!"

Accelerator: "And you're still yelling." –Smirks- "Any louder and you'll scared the other brats away." –Looks away-

Girl: -Look down sadly- "Why are you so mean to everyone?"

Accelerator: "…"

Accelerator didn't know how exactly to answer that question. Maybe it was because he's been trick into being friends with too many people only to find out that they just wanted to take his rank. It's hard to trust anyone in this corrupted city. The girl didn't like the silent treatment that he responded with, so he press on to get some kind of answer.

Girl: "Pleases answer me."

Accelerator: -Sighs heavily- "Because they're mean to me."

Girl: -Eyes widens slightly- "What?"

Accelerator: "Just leave me alone…"

Girl: -Tilts her head- "If you tell me your name, I might."

Accelerator: -Growls angrily-

Accelerator was getting annoyed by this little girl's persistent. He sighs heavily again, and cursed his luck for having to deal with her like this. She's offered him a solution. Just give her his name. But why should he? But it's an easy request. Unfortunately he was desperate for her to leave. He really wanted to be left alone now.

Accelerator: "Accelerator."

Girl: -Looks at Accelerator confused- "…?"

Accelerator: -Looks at her from the side of his eye- "My name."

Girl: "Oh!" –Smiles happily- "My name is…"

Accelerator's dream was cut short, as a flash of light shine on him. The shine of light was from the sun's light beam through the window landing of his face. Normally his "Reflection" would deflect the beams elsewhere away from his face, but since he can only used it for a limited time, he was forced to endure the sun beaming hot rays.

Accelerator: -Grunts as he turns over on the couch facing the opposite way of the window- "Damn it."

He heard footsteps coming from down the hall, and they were getting closer to him. He examine where the noise was coming from at the side of his eye. He sees it was coming from Mikoto. She had just come from out of the bathroom from fixing her hair. His neck was bothering him. I guess the couch wasn't as comfortable as he had hoped. But he decided to take this chance to start a conversation with her.

Accelerator: -Sits up, and rubs his neck slightly- "Ugh." –Tilts his head cracking his neck- "Hey."

Mikoto: -Brushing her hair- "Hm? Oh. You're up too?"

Accelerator: "Couldn't really stay asleep." –Places his feet on the floor- "Where's Last Order?"

Mikoto: -Goes into the bedroom- "She's in the bathroom washing her face. We're going out to get breakfast."

Accelerator: -Raises an eyebrow- "Ah~?" –Smirks slightly- "No breakfast in bed?"

Mikoto: "I wouldn't mind that." –Closes the door, but yells loud enough for him to still hear her- "I didn't know you could cook!"

Accelerator: -Places his hands in his pockets- "Do I look like the sort of person who would do that?" –Places his feet into his shoes- "Besides, isn't that your job?"

Mikoto didn't want to tell him that she didn't know how to cook. She didn't want him to have another win under there little contest of arguments. She had a sense of pride too. So she decided to make up an excuses just so she wouldn't have to cook.

Mikoto: "Uh…" ('_Crap._') "There wasn't anything good to eat. Actually the refrigerator was pretty empty. Why didn't Yomikawa-Sensei fill it up before she left?"

Luckily Accelerator didn't check the refrigerator this morning, so she got away with her lie. She wasn't the best at lying, but it looks like Accelerator was buying it.

Accelerator: -Shrugs- "Like I say, she didn't tell me anything. Kikyou would have reminded her if she knew." –Stands up, and grabs his crutch-

Just then, Last Order came out of the bathroom still in her pajamas. She had just finishes washing up, and ran over to Accelerator.

Last Order: -Smiles up at Accelerator- "Where are we going to eat? Ask MISAKA ask MISAKA out of curiosity."

Accelerator: -Grunts in annoyances- "You'll see when we get there." –Looks down to her- "Get dressed."

Last Order: "Okay!"

As Last Order was heading to the bedroom, Mikoto came walking out of the bedroom wearing a black shirt with a yellow tank top underneath, with green short shorts, and green and white sneakers. Accelerator began to stare at her, this was his first time actually seeing her in such an outfit. He's used to seeing her in her Tokiwadai uniform.

Accelerator: –Walks into the bedroom- "I'm going to put on a sweater."

Mikoto just watched him walk off, and stood there confused of why he just suddenly wanted to change now. She just shrugged it off. Last Order then came running out of the bedroom, and hugged Mikoto by her leg.

Last Order: "I'm ready! Say MISAKA Say as she holds on to Onee-sama's leg." –Looks up at Mikoto- "Accelerator went ahead? Asks MISAKA ask MISAKA as she tilts her head."

Mikoto: -Shakes her head- "Accelerator went to put on a sweater."

Last Order: "Oh. Um… Onee-sama? Is it okay if I can ask a question? Ask MISAKA ask MISAKA waiting for permission."

Mikoto: -Smiles- "Sure. What is it?"

Last Order: "What is your relationship with Accelerator? Asks MISAKA asks MISAKA butting her noses in where it doesn't belong."

Mikoto: -Eyes widens in shock- "What…?!"

Mikoto wasn't expecting that question at all. She was so in shock that she didn't even know how to respond to the question that was asked. She was blushing as red as a tomato, and holding back the urge to let her electricity go out of control.

Mikoto: "Wh-What kind of question is that?!" –Blushes madly-

Last Order: -Tilts her head in confusion- "It just one question. Says MISAKA say MISAKA clarifying her earlier question.

Mikoto doesn't even know what kind of relationship they really have. There're not friends, that for sure. They know each other, but they rarely talk to one another.

Mikoto: "There is no relationship! We don't even like each other!" –Looks away- "We hate one another."

Last Order: "That can't be true. I don't believe he hates you, or that you hate him."

Mikoto: -Looks at Last Order- "What?"

Last Order: "If you two really hated each other, would you really want to be under the same roof as that person?" –Shakes her head- "MISAKA doesn't understand your relationship with him. You say you hate each other, but yet you two talk as if you're a married couple."

Mikoto was beyond shocked. Last Order was pushing buttons that most people would avoid pushing. Even Accelerator wouldn't have say something like that. His "Reflection" would save him, but he still wouldn't risk the chance of the house getting blown up. Puffs of steam arose from Mikoto's head, and out her ears. She was too close to losing her head from the stream clouding her mind. She couldn't even think straight anymore.

Mikoto: "Y-Y-You… I-I-I…W-W-We…!"

Accelerator then came into the room wearing a purple hood with a white X symbol in the center of the hood going across the front, and the back of the hood. Accelerator looked at Mikoto, and saw her face as red as a fire truck. He then looked at Last Order, and saw she was just staring at her in surprises.

Accelerator: "Hey brat, what the hell happened in here?"

Last Order: "Onee-sama is having a critical meltdown! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA worried."

Accelerator: -Clenches his teeth slightly as he growls a bit-

Mikoto then struggled to turn to Accelerator with her face still completely red. A nervous smile soon spread across her face. Last Order got under her skin, but Accelerator has no clue why she was like that. And to be honest, Mikoto wouldn't want him to find out either. How would he react to hearing that she's blushing, and has steam coming out of her head from the thought of being seen as an old married couple. Wait… why did her heart skip a beat from the thought of that?

Accelerator: -Put a hand on his hip as he stares at her- "What's wrong with you?"

Mikoto: "N-N-N-Nothing!" –Looks away from him placing a hand on her chest- ('Why did my heart skip a beat just now from imaging that!?')

Accelerator: "Your face says otherwise." –Shakes his head- "Tch. Whatever." –Turns to the front door- "Let's go." –Walks towards the door using his crutch-

She watches him walk to the door with Last Order, but she kept on feeling weird looking at him now. For some unknown reason she was having a hard time looking at him. After what Last Order say before, she didn't really understand why her heart was racing now.

Mikoto: ('_Could I…_') –Slowly follows after him- ('_Could I be actually noticing him as a boy?_') –Shakes her head- ('_No… It must be something else. It has to be._') –Stares at Accelerator as she walks out of the house- "Accelerator…"

Accelerator closed the door as Last Order, and Mikoto walk out of the house, and he locked the door behind them. He leans on his crutch, and couldn't help but see Mikoto was staring at him for some strange reason.

Accelerator: "What?"

Mikoto: -Eyes widens slightly as she looks away- "Nothing…"

Accelerator: -Crosses his arms- "Are you sure, you're alright? You're acting strange."

Mikoto: "Yeah…" -Walks around Accelerator, and places a hand on her chest- "At least, I hope so…"

Last Order: "Onee-Sama!" –Runs off after her-

Accelerator: "Tch…" –Follows after Mikoto-

_**END**_


	2. Chapter 2

Accelerator has been noticing Mikoto's strange behavior around him. She's been talking to Last Order more often than him. Even thought they finally had a normal conversation in the house earlier that morning. They were heading towards a restaurant to go eat breakfast at, since there was no food in the refrigerator from what Mikoto had say.

Accelerator kept on wondering why she continued to avoid looking at him. He didn't care really, but it was beginning to make things harder for him to get the chance to apologize to her. He figured she was still somewhat mad at him for walking in on her in the shower. Unless he's able to stay on her good side, he'll never be able apologizes properly. He didn't want Last Order to be around when he does this. He wanted it to just be him, and Mikoto. That was it. The last thing he wanted to deal with was for Last Order to transfer him apologizing throughout the Misaka Network.

He may end up having to hack the Misaka Network to delete that file, which would take a long time to hack. But with Mikoto's help, it'll be a breeze, but knowing her, she probably wouldn't help him. Mikoto was currently on the phone talking with Kuroko letting her know that she's not going to be able to return to her dorm room anytime soon. She's watching over the house of one of her Sensei's. She decided it would be best to leave out the part about Accelerator living with her.

Knowing Kuroko, she would rush over to her in a heartbeat. Though she wouldn't mind watching Accelerator scramble to get away from Kuroko, once she tells her that he's no more than a stalker following her, but she remembered that Last Order was with them, and she wouldn't want her to see the little girl. She wasn't going to explain to her about the clones, and a mini her. That, and how she knows Accelerator.

Mikoto: "So, yeah. That's everything. I won't be back for a while. Mind letting the Dorm Adviser know that." –Smiles a bit-

Kuroko: -From the phone- '_Why do I have to be separated from you, Onee-sama? How about I come over to keep you company?!_'

Mikoto: -Eyes widens as she yells- "No!"

Kuroko: '_…?! Onee-sama?'_

Mikoto: -Laughs nervously- "D-Don't worry. I've got it all under control!" –Nods- "If I need help, then I'll call you."

Kuroko: -Sighs- '_Fine…I'll await your return Onee-sama.'_

Mikoto was too busy on the phone to even notices that Accelerator, and Last Order had already stopped at their destination. Before Mikoto could get too far, Accelerator called out to her to get her attention.

Accelerator: -Growls- "Railgun!"

Mikoto: -Growls as she turns around- "What?!"

Accelerator: "We're here!"

Mikoto: "Oh…" –Walks over to Accelerator- "Great."

Kuroko: '_Who was that?!_'

Mikoto has completely forgot that Kuroko on the phone, and she had heard Accelerator's voice. Kuroko knew that voice was a male's voice right away.

Mikoto: -Eyes widens- ('_Oh crap!'_)

Kuroko: '_Is that Ape there with you?!_'

Mikoto: "No, it's not HIM! You've got the wrong idea!"

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "Ape?"

Kuroko: '_That was a guy's voice! Who are you with?'_

Mikoto: "Sorry about this, Kuroko. I'll explain another time. I promise." –Hangs up the phone-

Accelerator: "Your friend called me an ape…" –Narrows his eyes-

Mikoto: "You're not the first." –Smirks- "Though this time, I'll have to agree with her."

Accelerator: -Smirks slightly- "Ahh~? I'm an ape, coming from you?"

Last Order: -Her stomach growls lightly- "Can we eat now? Ask MISAKA ask MISAKA as her stomach growls slightly."

Both Accelerator, and Mikoto looked at Last Order, then back at each other. They were so into their conversation that eating had slipped their mind. But once Last Order mentioned the word "eat" they both, remember why they came out in the first place. Without further delays, they entered the restaurant, and taken their seats someplace near the windows.

Last Order sat next to Mikoto while Accelerator sat across from them. Mikoto didn't mind Last Order sitting next to her, but she was somewhat against sitting near a window, because she didn't want anyone that she knows to see them together. She didn't want someone to mistaking them for going out on a date.

Actually, now that she thinks about it, this is something like a date. That right there caused her to blush again, but she quickly shake it off before Accelerator or Last Order noticed it on her face.

Accelerator: "Order what you want. I'll pay this time." –Places his elbow on the table, and leans on it- "You should be grateful."

Mikoto: "I never asked you to pay for my meal." -Looks at Accelerator dumbfounded- "Show some respect, and take your elbow off the table."

Accelerator: -Removes his elbow from the table and crosses his legs- "Tch."

Last Order: -Holding up the menu- "There are so many choices to choose from. Says MISAKA says MISAKA unable to decide what to get."

Accelerator: -Leans back against the chair, and closes his eyes- "Just order something. The waiter is coming."

The waiter slowly approached them, with his paper, and pen out ready to take their orders. They make their order, and the waiter walked off without delay.

Last Order: -Rocks back and forth as she waits for her food- "Can't wait to eat~!"

Mikoto: -Giggles as she watches Last Order-

Accelerator: –Looks away- "Heh…"

Mikoto: -Looks at Accelerator- "What's so funny?"

Accelerator: "Just a thought."

Mikoto: "Of what?"

Accelerator: "Haven't you noticed?"

Mikoto: -Shakes her head- "Fill me in."

Accelerator: "Several people have been staring at us for a while now. They see you, and Last Order." –Smirks- "They're thinking of two things. Either you're her older sister…or…"

Mikoto: -Blinks- "Or?"

Accelerator: "You're her mother."

Mikoto was silent for a moment, and stared at Accelerator intently. She just kept on staring, and staring without blinking.

Last Order: -Looks at Accelerator confused- "Why did she grow qui—

Accelerator: "Give it a minute."

And almost as if on cue, Mikoto exploded of hot stream coming from out of her head, and she lays her head down on the table was her face completely bright red. Her eyes were spinning rapidly. Accelerator laugh under his breathe as he looked around, and notice everyone was looking at them surprised from Mikoto's actions. Accelerator decided that enough was enough, and looked around for a waiter. He then spotted a waiter coming from the kitchen.

Accelerator: "Can we get some water? Make sure it's ice cold."

Waiter: "Y-Yes, sir!" –Runs off-

Mikoto: -Groans as she started moving slightly- "What happened?"

Accelerator: "You fainted. Not that long though."

Mikoto: -Groans as he leans back against the chair- "Why did you have to go, and say that?"

Accelerator: -Starts playing with a strand of his hair- "I was only saying the truth. From other's eyes, you two would look like mother, and daughter."

Mikoto: -Blushes- "I'm too young to have a daughter, though!"

Last Order: -Looks at Mikoto- "You have a daughter? Says MISAKA says MISAKA joining in the conversation."

Mikoto: "N-…"

Accelerator: "You're like her daughter to certain eyes."

Mikoto: -Glares at Accelerator- "Accelerator."

Last Order: -Looks up at Mikoto was her eyes sparkling, and she smiles happily- "So I'm your daughter now? Says MISAKA says MISAKA hoping you say yes."

Mikoto: "W-Well… You are the youngest Sister. But I wasn't really seeing you as my daughter. That is… unless you want me to."

Last Order: -Hugs Mikoto's arm- "I would love that! Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she jumps in joy."

Mikoto: -Giggles a bit-

The waiter brought the water over to Mikoto, and she quickly takes it, and began drinking it. Accelerator watched them closely, and realized that they really do look like a mother and her child. He was thinking he should make a joke about him offering to be the father just to see her reaction, but went against it. He didn't want to ruin their bonding moment. He just decided to watch, and enjoy the scene. Well, that was until…

Last Order: "Ne, ne~! Can Accelerator be the father? Asks MISAKA ask MISAKA wondering if that's okay."

Mikoto: "…!" -Spits out the water-

The water splashed in Accelerator's face, as she put her glass down. Accelerator eyes twitched tremulously. It took everything in his power to not grab what little water she had in her glass, and splash it back on her. That was his own fault for jinxing himself. He should've expected this from Last Order. She couldn't read the atmosphere as well as he could. He just grabbed a napkin, and wipes his face with it, while clenching his teeth tightly. But there were not enough napkins.

Accelerator: "I'm going to the bathroom." –Stands up, and walks off growling-

Mikoto: -Watches Accelerator walk off, then she turns to Last Order- "Why the hell should he be the father?!"

The idea alone was foolish enough. Him, as the dad? That right there would cause anyone to react the way she did that a minute ago. No way in hell could he be a father to anyone, let alone someone who looks like her younger self.

Mikoto: "I refuse!" –Looks away from Last Order- "I'll never let him be the father. I may not hate him as much as I say, but I'll be damn if I let him father you! The idea alone is just plain foolish!" –Looks back at Last Order- "Did you forget he killed over 10,000 of your sisters? Why in the world would you want him to be your father?"

Last Order: –Looks down- "Because he saved me…"

Mikoto: "Saved… you?"

"He" and "saved" didn't belong in the same sentence. Did she really just hear her say that?

Last Order: -Nods slowly- "The crutch you see him using. He took a bullet to the head to save me from what Kikyou told me." –Her eyes softens as she smiles sadly- "He's weak now. He's been hurt so much that not only was he unable to protect what he held in his hands but he even wore them out in the process." –Looks down- "He not only saved me, but he also saved all of the Sisters." –Looks back up at Mikoto- "He's lose most of his powers in exchange for saving us all... The choker on his neck is what allows him to use his powers but only for a limited time. He's done so much for us." –Smiles sadly- "I want to keep him around because of that. He's become like a father to me."

Mikoto was at a lost for words. Never did she expect him out of all people to save others. Not only did he save the Sisters, and Last Order, but he also saved Academy City. And his just reward for that is that he may have to live using a crutch for the rest of his life, and he can only uses his powers for a limited time now. She didn't know a thing, and yet, she… treated him so bad. She looked down, and felt a depressing aura take over her.

She just couldn't bring herself to believe he had put himself through so much to save them. That didn't sound like him at all. But why would any of the Sisters lie to her? She knew she had to be telling the truth. Why would they want the killer of them be their father? Not unless he has done something in exchange for that. Like save all of them, and lose most of his powers.

Mikoto: "…I…" –Closes her eyes- "I didn't know…" –Looks up at the ceiling- "I didn't know anything."

Mikoto couldn't think of anything to say. She was so stunned. She's known him for being a complete jerk, not being a savior of lives. He's the type of guy that would prefer to destroy someone rather than save them.

Mikoto: "I-I… Well… I…"

The waiter brought their food, and places each one of their orders on their side of the table. Accelerator then left the bathroom still wiping himself off from the water that was on his face and notices the waiter was walking away from their table. He was still cursing under his breath but eventually calmed down as he took his seat across from them.

Accelerator: "Took me a while longer than expected." –Grabs his cup of coffee, and takes a slip-

Mikoto: "Sorry…"

Accelerator: "It's not a big deal. It's just water. Now if it was coffee, then there'll be a problem."

Mikoto: "Not just that…" –Looks up at Accelerator- "Everything."

Accelerator didn't know why she was saying sorry. Wasn't he supposes to be the one to apology. Seriously, she's been acting weird lately. He couldn't figure out the reason why. But for some reason, whenever he leaves her, and Last Order alone. Mikoto's attitude changes. He'll just leave it alone…for now. But he will ask questions later. He didn't want to accept her apology. Even though she was somewhat of the reason why he's in this state now. Especially since she's the one who's given her DNA to the scientists. He'll accept that part of the apology.

Accelerator: -Sighs- "Just eat…"

Almost as if on cue, Mikoto stomach began growling slightly but Accelerator heard it, and smirk from the sound. Mikoto blushed, and began to chow down on the food that she had ordered. Last Order kept on eyeing them both, and smiled as she began to eat her food.

While they were eating, Accelerator continued to just slip down on his coffee, watching the others. But he couldn't help but noticed some people were staring at them again. Not just that, but one of them was closest enough for him to overhear their conversation.

Woman: -Smiles- "They look so cute together!"

Man: "Yeah, but they look a bit too young." –Looks at Accelerator- "And look at the guy. Scary…"

Woman: -Giggles- "He must be one of those bad boys. At least they had a cute girl."

Man: "You're right. She takes a lot after the mother."

Woman: "Ah… Young love."

Accelerator eyes became to twitch. He wasn't bother by them staring, but for them to be talking about him, and Mikoto as a "family". He couldn't help but want to go, and lash out at them. That was until Mikoto noticed his actions, and questioned him.

Mikoto: "What's wrong?"

Accelerator: -Looks at Mikoto- "I overheard something disturbing."

Accelerator looked at the couple behind them at the side of his eye, and he seen the couple leaving the restaurant, and then Accelerator looked back at Mikoto feeling a bit accomplished.

Accelerator: "But the problem has left the building." –Stands up- "We're leaving."

Mikoto: "Okay. I'm done anyway." –Takes Last Order's hand- "Let's go." –Walks-

Last Order: -Smiles happily as she follows Mikoto- "Okay Mom! Yells MISAKA yell MISAKA full of happiness!"

Accelerator: -Watches them walk off, and raises an eyebrow- ('Mom?') -Shrugs, and follows-

They walked out, and decided to have a little walk. They kept on walking, but Accelerator looked at the sky, and noticed it was getting cloudy. Will it rain today? Mikoto, and Last Order continued walking until they realize Accelerator had stopped. Accelerator then looked back at the others, and walked towards them, but suddenly stopped.

Accelerator: "Where are we going?"

Mikoto: "I'm thinking about taking Last Order to the park."

Accelerator: -Shakes his head- "Trust me. It's better if we don't today." –Leans on his crutch- "Which reminds me…Didn't you say that the refrigerator was pretty empty?"

Mikoto eyes widens as she began to remember her lie that she told. She really didn't like to lie, but she didn't want him to know that she wasn't a very good cook. She began to avoid making eye contact with him.

Mikoto: "Yeah. I did." –Crosses her arms- "Your point?"

Accelerator: -Grunts as he turns the opposite way from Mikoto- "As much as I would hate to do this. Looks like we'll have to go shopping then."

Shopping? Did he really just say "shopping?" Who is he, and what has he done with the real Accelerator? She chuckled under her breathe from thinking that he may be changing more than she thought.

Accelerator: -Glares at Mikoto- "What's so funny, you little brat?"

She stands corrected. She'll ignore that last comment. He had to go, and call her a brat. She doesn't know how much more it'll take before she attempts to electrocute him again.

Mikoto: "Going shopping. Never thought I'll see the day that you'll go shopping" –Places a finger under her chin- "Maybe we'll buy you a brighter color outfit while we're at it. Pink is an option."

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "Don't you fucking dare."

Mikoto: "We'll see how things turn out." -Walks off holding Last Order's hand-

Last Order: "Oh! Pink would look good on him!" Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she agrees with Mom."

Accelerator: "Tch!" –Clenches his teeth- "I swear… if you buy me a pink outfit, I'm going to destroy it!"

They made their way to the underground mall. While on their way there, Mikoto kept on hoping that she doesn't meet anyone that she knew while they were down there. She knows her friends, and they're seen in the Underground mall often. She just hopes that they decided to hang out somewhere else for today. She wouldn't be able to explain why there is a younger version of her walking with her, and why she was with Accelerator out of all people.

Accelerator on the other hand didn't really care who saw him with Mikoto. He wasn't going to bother talking with them especially since he doesn't know them. They enter the supermarket, and began walking down an aisle with Mikoto pushing the shopping cart.

Mikoto: "What do you want to get to eat?"

Accelerator: "I'm not picky about my food. Anything is fine."

She was kind of glad. That means she could get the food needed to make something she's been practicing at home.

Mikoto: "Alright." –Looks at Last Order as she grabs some bacon, and places it in the cart- "How about you, Last Order?"

Last Order: "I would like some cereal for tomorrow!" Says MISAKA says MISAKA excited.

Accelerator: -Grunts- "I'll get the cereal. But keep it down, brat. You'll gain attention. I don't want to deal with idiots staring at us." –Turns away from them, and walks off towards a different aisle-

Mikoto: -Smiles a bit- "He may not want to admit it, but he's actually a really nice person."

Last Order: "I know. That's one of the things I like about him!" Say MISAKA says MISAKA as she agrees.

Mikoto: -Laughs a bit as she reach over, and grabs a carton of eggs- "So… How was it like living with him? You know, when you two first met."

Last Order: "Um…" –Places a hand under her chin- "He was cold at first. And ignored me a lot. But I felt some good in him." –Giggles as she looks away- "That… and I had no one else to go to." –Her eyes softens- "Despite his cold attitude, he had a good heart. He even brought me food. Say MISAKA says MISAKA as she smiles at the thought." –Smiles-

Mikoto: -Smiles back- "Cold… but yet can be kind." –Chuckles slightly-

Last Order: -Puts a finger up- "His attitude has an opposite turn when he's in battle though. Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she informs you."

Mikoto: -A cold sweat rolls down her cheek- "I speak from experiences."

The memories of when she was fighting him came flashing into front of her. The fight was completely one sided. He didn't lift a finger in their battle. All he did was used his "Reflection" to send all of her attacks either back at her, or elsewhere. She'll never be able to tell her friends about that fight. It'll be too humiliating to explain how she lost a one-sided fight…

Mikoto: "You're got to feel sorry for those who would challenge him." –Clenches her hand into a fist- "But… If he were to target the Sisters again, then I'll…"

Last Order: "MISAKA thinks that you're got nothing to worry about. Says MISAKA says MISAKA reassuring you."

Mikoto: -Looks at Last Order slightly confused- "Really?"

Last Order: -Smiles, and nods- "He's different from then. He's changed. And I believe he wants to protect the Sisters just as much as you do." Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she thoroughly explains."

Mikoto: -Eyes narrowed as she smiles a bit- "You really do trust him… don't you?"

Last Order: "Yes!"

Mikoto couldn't help but smile. She didn't know anything after Accelerator was defeated, but to think that he would change this much in such a short time. She was impressed, and glad to see that he realizes how wrong he was for killing all of those Sisters that tried so hard to live. But soon her smile turned into a surprised frown as she seen someone she knew in the meat section of the supermarket. The boy had spiky black hair, and was wearing a high school uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath it. And he goes by the name of Touma Kamijou. He was shopping again to refill his refrigerator because of a certain someone bottomless stomach.

Touma: -Sighs, as he places a pack of meat down- "Such Misfortune." –Closes his eyes as he sighs deeply- "At this rate, I won't have anymore money for myself…"

Mikoto: ('_Crap!_') –Takes a step back- ('_Why is he here?!_') –Starts sweating as she grips onto the grocery cart- ('_M-Maybe If I quietly try to move to another aisle, he might not see me._')

Last Order noticed her sudden motions, and stared at her slightly confused. Mikoto looked at her, and put a finger to her lips letting her know to be quiet. Last Order still confused decided to turn around, and see why she was rushing all of a sudden. That when she seen Touma in the same aisle. And without holding back she waved her hand, and called out to him.

Last Order: -Waving her hand- "Over here! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA as she—

Mikoto: -Eyes widens as she covers Last Order's mouth- "Stop that!"

Touma heard the voices, and looked around wonder where it came from until he seen Mikoto, and Last Order at the side of his eye.

Touma: "Biri-biri?" –Walks over to her-

Mikoto: -Turns to Touma, and blushes slightly- "Hey, you."

Touma: "I see, you've got Mini-Misaka with you."

Last Order: -Pouts- "I have a name! Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she pouts."

Mikoto was keeping a lookout for Accelerator, hoping he doesn't come back anytime soon. Knowing them two, they'll end up fighting right in the store. Now that she thinks about it… Accelerator would be the one to start the fight, so getting away from Touma would be the smart choice.

Mikoto: "W-Why are you here?"

Touma: -Scratches the back of his head- "Well… Why else would I be here other than shopping? My fridge is empty, and I need to fill it up." –Looks away as he smirks slightly- "Especially since someone keep on eating everything up." –Laughs a bit- "You?"

Mikoto: -Her blush vanishes- "Same reason actually. Except he's not too much of an eater from what he tells me."

Touma: -Eyes widens slightly- "'He?'"

Mikoto forgot that she wasn't supposes to mention 'He' in the conversation. She had to think of something quickly before Touma catches on.

Mikoto: -Places a hand on Last Order's head quickly- "I meant 'she'"!

Last Order: -Looks at Mikoto- "No, you meant Accel—

Mikoto: -Covers Last Order's mouth, laughing- "She doesn't eat much, you see!"

Touma: -Raise an eyebrow- "Accel?" –Narrows his eyes but then smiles a bit- "You don't need to hide anything from me. If you're with some guy, just let me know."

Mikoto: -Electricity starts flaring slightly- "I-I'm not with anyone! And he's not just "some" guy."

Touma: -Waves his hands furiously- "H-Hey! Calm down!" –Eyes widens slightly- "You just say 'he' again!"

Mikoto: "SHUT UP!"

A wave of electricity goes flying through the air towards Touma. But then he quickly held out his right hand, and as the electricity came in contact with his right hand, the electricity canceled out, and vanished in thin air. He looked at her as his hand was slightly smoking from the electricity burning. The lights in the store flicker on, and off from the Mikoto's powers.

Touma: -Has his right arm out- "Geez! Biri-biri!"

Mikoto: -Growls angrily- "You're just like him!"

Touma: -Puts his arm down- "Who is this "him"?!"

?: "'Him' has a name, Railgun."

Mikoto eyes widens in shock as she turned around, and saw Accelerator standing behind her. Accelerator stared at her, but then he turned his attention to Touma who was glaring at him. Accelerator just smirked at the sight of him knowing the fact that he still doesn't trust him, but he could care less if he did.

Touma: "Strongest."

Accelerator: "Level 0."

Mikoto knew that the moment they seen each other, that they both had enter a battlefield. She didn't want them to start a fight especially in front of Last Order. She had to stand in between the two guys, and attempt to stop this battle before it begins.

Mikoto: "H-Hey." -Stands in front of Accelerator- "Cool it, Accelerator. You're not going to fight anyone here today."

Accelerator: "Tch!" –Looks away, and places a hand on his neck- "I wasn't even going to fight unless he wanted to."

Mikoto: "Accelerator. Let's just go already." –Realizes he's empty handed- "Did you even get the cereal?"

Accelerator: -Shrugs- "You know, she never told me what cereal to get."

Mikoto: "So, what the hell was you doing this whole time?"

Accelerator: -Shows her the black coffee can- "Went to get a can of coffee..." –Holds a box up- "and aspirin."

Mikoto: -Raise an eyebrow- "And the aspirin are for?"

Accelerator: "I get annoyed easily." –Smirks- "I'll need it if I'm going to deal with you two."

Mikoto: -Stomps on the ground- "That's not funny!"

Accelerator: "It is, if you stomp on the ground so childishly about it."

Touma: -Looks at Accelerator glaring slightly at him- "Why are you with HIM?"

Mikoto was beginning to feel annoyed with Touma's presences. She doesn't mind talking to him, but right now with Accelerator here isn't a good time. So she had to think of something fast, but why is it now that he cares about where she is, and whom she's with?

Mikoto: -Looks at Touma- "Why do you care?"

Touma: -Looks at Mikoto- "Because I'm your friend."

Mikoto: "Yeah, but I don't have to tell all of my business."

Accelerator jumped in the conversation kind of jealous that Touma used the "friendship card". In the condition he was in, starting a fight with him wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. But if Touma provoked him, he wouldn't back down.

Accelerator: "You're not her only friend, Level 0. She doesn't need to depend on you ALL the time." –Places his free hand in his pocket-

Touma: -Looks at Accelerator- "I wasn't talking to you."

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "Yeah, well. I'm talking to you."

Last Order: -Tilts her head- "…?"

Mikoto: "No fighting!" -Places a hand on Accelerator's shoulder- "Accelerator, let's just go already. Don't bother fighting him."

Accelerator: "Tch." –Places a hand on the cart, and starts pushing it- "Fine."

Touma: "Biri-Biri. I know I can't tell you what to do. But I'm worried about you."

Mikoto: -Chuckles as she turns away a bit- "Now you're worried?"

Touma: "Listen… I don't approve of you hanging out with Accelerator. Especially after what happened with the Sisters. I may not know what happened after but I wouldn't-"

Mikoto looked down with her hair covering over her eyes, and a shadow hovering over her face.

Mikoto: "You're right. You don't know… You don't know anything of what happened."

Touma: "…?!"

Mikoto: "Just go… pleases." –Clenches her hand into a fist, but then reopens it- "I'll explain everything to you another time."

Mikoto walk off leaving Touma surprised of why she was defending Accelerator out of all people. He thought they hated each other, but here they are talking, and… shopping together with Last Order. Touma wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. He doesn't trust Accelerator with one of his friends, but if she's willing to defend him. Then whatever hatred they had for each other must have subsided just enough for them to get along. He was a little glad, and relieved but he couldn't help but still worry. He better not hurt Mikoto, or he will step in. He thought as he walked off in the opposite direction of them.

_**END**_


	3. Chapter 3

Accelerator was surprised to see that she actually stepped in between him and Touma. He was expecting her to let them fight, and let Touma punch him in the face. But she actually helped him. She defended him, and stopped Touma form hurting him. Why wasn't it the other way around? Did she feel like Accelerator was at a disadvantage because of his crutch, and felt sorry for him, or was there another reason. Like just not wanting them to start a fight in the store.

He began to notices her completely now. A girl who he felt that hated him may have been softening up to him. Unfortunately he couldn't figure out why though. What's with the sudden change? It was kind of creepy. Not just that but she hasn't once send a wave of electricity his way. He figured it was because he wasn't saying too much to get under her skin. He was trying to avoid that. He didn't want to end having her "accidentally" destroy a store or anything. Though it would be interesting to watch since she couldn't harm him just like Touma. But unlike his right hand, which cancels it out, he deflects the electricity around him, elsewhere or back at her.

He was slowly beginning to enjoy himself. He's never had the chance to become so associated with anyone. It's been mostly Last Order. If only he could bring himself to apologizes to Mikoto. But, he just couldn't. It wasn't the right time. That's when it hit him. She apologizes to him not too long ago in the restaurant, and she did it as if it was a walk in the park. Why couldn't he do that? Maybe it was because he believes saying "Sorry" makes you weak, and Accelerator was never one to enjoy being weak.

He's never been weak before. His path had always made him strong. His bloodstained path involved him killing so many Sisters. Wait… Maybe that's why it's so hard to apologize. Because he knew deep down, that he doesn't deserve forgiveness, not from the clones, not from Last Order, and certainty not from…

Accelerator: -Looks at Mikoto, and mumbles- "Railgun…"

Mikoto.

Mikoto: -Looks at Accelerator- "What?"

Accelerator: -Leans on his crutch- "Why did you stop us back there?"

It was unlike Accelerator to ask dumb question. Maybe he was nervous. When has Accelerator ever been nervous to ask a question? So she responded with a question of her own.

Mikoto: "Why do you think?"

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "Is it because, I look weak with this crutch?"

Mikoto: -Shakes her head- "Of course not. You're still dangerous even weaken. If you can still deflect my electricity like it's nothing, then you can hold your own in a fight."

Accelerator: -Tilts his head- "Then, why?"

Mikoto: -Growls- "Because he's an idiot!" –Crosses her arms as she looks away- "He gets jealous of me hanging with you, now?" –Chuckles dryly- "He gets angry at you. And yet doesn't know a thing about you now." –Looks at him- "I want to believe that you've changed."

Mikoto then walked, and stop right in front of Accelerator, and points directly at him towards his face blushing slightly. The sudden motion force Accelerator to take a step back from her out of reflex, and he stared at her finger in surprised.

Mikoto: "If you were to fight him, you would only denial the fact that you want to change." –Places her hands on her hips- "Fight only those who deserve a beating." –Smiles softly- "You'll have to convince idiots like him that you're different from before."

So that was why. She was really trying to help him. She didn't just step between just to prevent a fight, it was so he wouldn't change back into what he was before. He was a little grateful, and wanted to thank her, but it wasn't his style. But this time… He would let go of his pride… for now.

Accelerator: -Chuckles slightly- "Thanks... I guess."

Did he just say "Thanks"? She didn't think that speech she given him would make him say that. She felt like she was breaking through to him. She smiled, and gently places her had on the cart, but without realizing until she had accidentally placed her hand on top of Accelerator's. The warm touch of each other's hand actually caused both of them to jump, and pull their hands away.

Mikoto: -Blushes madly- "W-Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

Accelerator: "Me?! You're the one who placed your hand on mine!"

Mikoto: "Shut up, you pervert!" -

Electricity shot through the air in Accelerator's direction, but he turned on his choker on and deflected the electricity elsewhere someplace out of the supermarket. He didn't care where, as long as it wasn't near him, and out of his way. They could have sworn they heard yelling in the distances.

Touma: "What the hell! Such misfortune!"

Accelerator smirked, and laughed. He wasn't even trying to hit him, but yet by some miracle, he 'accidentally' send the electricity in Touma's direction without realizing. Or maybe he did it on purpose. Either way Mikoto was still blushing madly as she stared at her hand that had touched Accelerator's hand.

Mikoto: "Accelerator. Um…"

Accelerator: -Looks at Mikoto- "Last Order."

Mikoto: -Tilts her head- "Huh?"

Accelerator: -Looks around- "Where is she?"

Mikoto: "What are you talking about? She's right he-…"

She turns to the cart, and notices Last Order was gone. She began looking around a panic. How did she lose sight of Last Order?

Mikoto: "Last Order!"

Accelerator: -Growls- "Damn it."

Mikoto: "You think she was kidnapped?"

Accelerator: "Doubt it. She normally runs off like this. She calls it 'having fun'." –Grunts in annoyance- "That little brat. She's getting punished when I find her this time."

Mikoto: -Looks at Accelerator- "How can you be so calm about this?! She could be loss out there! We've got to find her!" –Takes off running-

Accelerator: "Hey! I can't run remember?" –Clenches his teeth- "Railgun!"

Accelerator continued to groan, and follows after her as fast as he could. Mikoto, and Accelerator quickly exited out of the underground mall, and headed outside to realize that it was raining. The sky was cloudy, and a little dark out due to the clouds. The ground was wet and has a few puddles on the ground as well. They stop at the exit of the mall, and stare out at the rain.

Accelerator: "She doesn't have an umbrella. But despite being a kid, she should know how to handle herself."

Mikoto: "We should still try to find her. And soon."

Accelerator just looked at Mikoto, puts his hood on his head, then started walking. Mikoto followed after him. The rain continued to hit the ground leaving puddles of water. The rain felt good landing on Accelerator's face. He stared at the sky as the rain landed on his face for a while before continuing to search for Last Order.

It felt like forever since they've started looking for her. Accelerator couldn't even help but become even more worried about Last Order. He was also a little worried about Mikoto's health as well. The rain was beginning to get to her, he could tell judging from the way she kept on sneezing every few times. He kept on telling her to buy an umbrella, but she always told him that she's fine. And just like on cue…

Mikoto: "Ah-choo!" –Sniffs- "Where could she possibly have gone?"

Accelerator: "I don't know, but I'm beginning to worry." –Looks at Mikoto- "How about worrying about yourself?"

Mikoto: "I told you that I'm fine." –Sniffs- "Ah-choo!"

Accelerator had enough with her acting tough. At this rate she was going to catch a cold, and he wasn't going to have to deal with having to nurse her back to health. He removed his sweater, and hands it to her. He was wearing his white long-sleeve shirt with V patterns underneath the sweater.

Accelerator: -Holds it out in front of Mikoto- "Take it."

Mikoto: -Looks at the sweater- "Not when it's been on you."

Accelerator: -Glares angrily at Mikoto- "Hey, Railgun. I don't stink. Now take it. This will at least prevent you from catching a cold." –Grunts in annoyance- "Don't be such a pain. I don't want to hear you sneeze everywhere every few minutes." –Sighs- "Besides… If you catch a cold, Last Order might get it."

Mikoto couldn't denial that. What Accelerator say was true. If she did catch a cold, Last Order might catch it. Not just her, but also even Accelerator. And who knows how he'll be if he's sick. Mikoto tried imagining it, and… It wasn't a pretty sight. Not just that, but since she's the reason why Accelerator caught the cold, she would have to take care of him.

Mikoto: -Takes it from Accelerator- "Fine…" –Turns away from him- "But I'm not thanking you."

Accelerator: ('_Ungrateful little…_') –Sighs- "Whatever, just put the damn thing on, and shut up."

Mikoto put Accelerator's sweater on, and could smell his scent coming off of it. Surprisingly it was warm, but she felt a little uncomfortable wearing something he wore. And it was a little unlike him to offer someone else comfort. Then again, she doesn't know how he is to Last Order. He seems to worry about her a lot. He noticed her gone before she did, and for some reason she felt a little…jealous?

Mikoto: -Puts the sweater while looking down-

Accelerator: -Walks around Mikoto- "Now, let's hurry up, and find the brat. She couldn't have gotten far."

Mikoto: "Yeah." -Looks at Accelerator, and watches him- ('_What is this feeling…?_')

They continued their search for Last Order. But unfortunately they still didn't find her, and they were beginning to wonder if she might have been kidnapped. Accelerator wasn't going to help to conclusions just yet. He pulled his phone out, and a small item fell out his pocket.

He decided to call Last Order, but there was no answer. Mikoto was looking around in the nearby alleyways in search of her, but just like Accelerator, she didn't find a thing. That was when she spotted something near Accelerator's foot.

Mikoto: -Eyes lit up, as she spotted a Gekota finger doll on the ground- "That's...!"

Accelerator picked up the Gekota strap from off the ground, and looked at it remembering that Last Order gave it to him as a gift before. He didn't like it, but he kept it for her sake. She won it at one of the stores toy machines on her first try. It was the super rare rainbow Gekota, and it was in Accelerator's hands. The Gekota was in Mikoto's sight.

Accelerator: ('_This thing…_') –Looks at Mikoto- "Ah~?"

Mikoto's stared at the Gekota in Accelerator's hand. She didn't even blink, and it was starting to creep Accelerator out. He stared back at her, and moves the hand with the Gekota to the side, and Mikoto's eyes followed.

Accelerator: "…?" –Lifts his hand up-

Mikoto: -Eyes follows his hand-

Accelerator: -Moves his hand to the left side-

Mikoto: -Eyes follows his hand again-

Accelerator: -Closes his hand-

Mikoto: -Pouts, and whimpers-

Accelerator: -Reopens his hand-

Mikoto: -Smiles brightly-

Accelerator could see her eyes were literally glued to the Gekota in his hand. He doesn't really need it for anything. And he's sure Last Order will understand why he's doing this. That, and he don't want the feeling of someone's eyes piercing through his pocket.

Accelerator: -Holds it out to Mikoto- "Do you want it?"

Mikoto: -Eyes widens as she gets in Accelerator's face- "R-Really?!"

Accelerator jumped seeing Mikoto all in his face. He wasn't expecting that at all. Is this toy really that important to her? How childish of her. Looks like he found out someone else new about her without even trying.

Mikoto realized how closed they were together, and move back from him as she clears her throat trying to hide the fact she desperately wanted the Gekota strap. Unfortunately Accelerator could read her like an open book. Mikoto could tell she was making herself pretty obvious especially since she was blushing. He stood there watching her every action.

Mikoto: -Blushes madly- "I-I mean…" –Clears her throat again- "If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands."

Accelerator: -Closes his hand- "Maybe I do want it." –Looks away-

Mikoto felt like an arrow just pierced her heart, and not in a good way. Electricity began to flare slightly, but it slowly went away, when she realizes it would only get deflected, and her chances of getting the Gekota would be destroyed. That Gekota is SUPER rare. She's checked every toy machine around her dorm, and her school. She's emptied out each, and every one of them, and couldn't find it. And here it is right in front of her.

The only obstacle in her way was this albino. She wanted the Gekota really badly. She didn't notices but she was stomping on the ground slightly like a little girl begging for her toy back. Accelerator was amused at first, until…

Mikoto: "P-Pleases…?"

Accelerator: -Looks back at her, and raises an eyebrow- ('_For her to say 'pleases' must mean she really wants this toy._')

He hesitated but thought about it as he slowly reopens his hand, walks over to her, and holds it out in front of her. Mikoto looked at it seeing it in range of her to just take it if she wanted too. Accelerator figured this would earn him a few points on her good side. It rare for him to show any real kindness, but he does owe her for earlier with Touma.

Accelerator: "Take it."

Mikoto: -Looks up at him- "Really?!"

Mikoto looked up at him with pleading eyes. The look in her eye reminded him of Last Order. His eye twitched at the image, but then again, he has to remember that Last Order _**is **_the younger version of Mikoto. He sighed, and looks away again avoiding her eyes.

Accelerator: "Yes. Now take it, before I change my mind!"

Mikoto hesitantly takes it from Accelerator's hand. If anyone were around, they would think Accelerator was asking with Mikoto's hand in marriages. But they would be sadly mistaking the situation. Accelerator felt the warm of Mikoto's hand gently touching against the palm of his own hand.

Most boys would blush at the touch, but for Accelerator this was new, and happened not once, but twice today. Mikoto examines the Gekota, and looks in the sky at it. The rain was slowly dying down, and the sun started shining through some cracks in the clouds. The light reflecting off of the Gekota revealed it's rainbow color.

Mikoto stared in awe, and smiles as she looked at it. But Accelerator on the other hand was looking at her as the sunlight was gleaming off was Mikoto's skin. Accelerator never seen her this way. This was completely new to him. What was this feeling in his heart?

Mikoto: -Smiles- "It's really pretty!"

Accelerator: -Nods- "Yeah…"

Accelerator's eye widens in shock. His heart had skipped a beat just then. What the hell was he thinking when he say that? Mikoto noticed he was staring at her, and not the Gekota. She was wondering if he was even listening to her.

Mikoto: -Places a hand on her hip as she glares at Accelerator- "Was you even listening?"

Accelerator avoided her eyes as he was still in shock of the fact he was staring at her face.

Accelerator: ('_What the hell was that just now?_') "Damn it…" –Places a hand on his face- ('_Seriously, what was that?_')

Mikoto was beginning to lose her patience with him. Making fun of her because of her childishness was one thing, but ignoring her was another thing.

Mikoto: -Looks confused- "Don't ignore me." –Growls-

Mikoto heard him say "Yeah". But judging from that look in his eye. He doesn't look like he was talking about the Gekota. But if he wasn't talking about that, then what was he talking about? Mikoto was just about to question him into answering, until just then Accelerator's phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

Accelerator: "Last Order?" –Puts the phone to his ear- "Where are you?"

After a minute of talking on the phone, Accelerator seems to have had an angry expression on his face. He closed his eyes, both his eyes twitched, as he began to growl. He soon hanged up the phone, and turned to Mikoto.

Accelerator: "Looks like Last Order's playing tag with an older clone."

Mikoto: -Tilts her head- "Huh?"

Accelerator: "And she's got a gun."

Mikoto: "Huh?!"

Accelerator: -Places a hand on his face- "She's taken her goggles again." –Sighs- "And this has happened before."

Mikoto: -Narrows her eyes- "Those clones! What the hell are they thinking? Where are they?"

Accelerator: "District 7. In the School Garden."

Mikoto: -Eye widens in shock- "Crap!"

Accelerator: "What?"

Mikoto: -Sweats a bit- "That's near my school!"

Accelerator: -Adjusts his choker- "Your point?"

Mikoto: "Are you an idiot or something?! My friends hang out near that area!"

Mikoto had to hurry to that area before someone she knows sees them. Now that she thinks about it, there's one person that they must avoid at all times. If she was to be seen with Accelerator, she'll never hear the end of it. And she doesn't know how Accelerator would react to Kuroko calling him an ape. That's not a pretty sight, or will the conversation be the best for certain minors to hear.

Mikoto told Accelerator that they had to be quick, but Accelerator had to remind her that he's using a crutch, but without hesitation, she ran off quickly to go find Last Order. Accelerator growled under his breath regretting telling her that Last Order is in that District. Now he has to walk all the way there by foot. It would make good exercises, but this is plain ridiculous. But why was it for some reason the word "friend" reminded him of something.

He then started to remember a moment in his past when someone used to call him a "friend". It's been a day since he met that girl. He didn't bother changing his rest spot at all either. He figured that the girl would leave him alone now. He knew her name, but that doesn't mean he had to acknowledge her.

Accelerator: -Yawns as he lays down with his eyes closed- ('_Guess I'll sleep for now._')

Accelerator began to lose himself to sleep, and was slowly losing consciousness. Just when he was about to activate his "Reflection" to mute out the world, and get a quick nap, he was awaken to the sound of a little girl yelling, and running towards him. That voice sounded familiar.

Accelerator: -Grunts in annoyance- ('_Oh god no…'_)

The girl stop right over next to Accelerator, and stood right there looking down at him with an angry expression on her face. Accelerator was wondering what the hell happened to her, and why is she glaring at him?

Girl: "I know who you are! You're Accelerator!"

Accelerator: -Raises an eyebrow- "I told you yesterday, didn't I?"

Girl: "Yeah, but you didn't say you was _**THE**_ Strongest in the city! I didn't know you was _**THAT **_Accelerator!"

Accelerator: "Well congrats on figuring that out." –Turns away from her on the grass, and closes his eyes- "Want a medal?"

Girl: "This is serious! I can't believe I'm friends with the Strongest in the city!"

Accelerator's eyes shot open, as he sat up to the girl. Did she just call him her friend? Him, and friend should not be in the same sentence. He glared at her, and nearly jumped up to his feet enraged.

Accelerator: "Let me make this clear to you, brat." –Points at himself- "I am _**NOT**_ your friend."

Girl: "And I am _**NOT** _a brat!" –Glares back at Accelerator- "And you are my friend. You told me your name, after all."

Accelerator: -Stands up- "Just because I told you my name, doesn't mean we're friends! Who the hell decided we're friends with that logic?!"

Girl: "I did!" –Stands in Accelerator's face- "We know each other's name, so why shouldn't we be friends?!"

Accelerator: "Because I…!"

Accelerator's tone softens a bit as he talks. He clenched his teeth, and looked away from her.

Accelerator: "Because I can't have friends."

Accelerator sat back on the floor with his back turned to her. The girl was surprised by his responds. She was expecting him to give her a completely different answer. He can't have friends? She sat down next to him wondering why. She has a lot of questions to ask, and she wasn't going to stop until they're all answered.

Girl: "Why can't you have friends? Anyone could have a friend. Even you."

Accelerator: "If only you knew the truth in the matter." –Closes his eyes- "I don't have a choice here."

Girl: "You do have a choice."

Accelerator: "Ah~?"

Girl: "Everyone does."

Accelerator: –Narrows his eyes- "You speak as if you know what I'm going through."

Girl: -Giggles- "I don't have a single clue what you're going through, but if you talk with me, I'll listen."

Accelerator felt slightly amused by her attempts to get him to talk about his life. He lay back down on the grass and placed his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes.

Accelerator: -Smirks slightly, as closes his eyes- "Nice try, but no."

Girl: -Pouts- "Aw, come on! I can't just sit here, after one of my friends say he can't make friends! I'm offering you the chance to talk to me!"

Accelerator: "You're way too loud. Show me your appreciation by being quiet. I told you as much as I could." –Chuckles- "You should be grateful that I even shared that much."

Girl: "You jerk!"

Accelerator: "You brat."

They both stared at each other intently refusing to let the other get away with the win. But just then the girl realizes something. He looked down on him with a smile that Accelerator could spell out as victory. He looked at her slightly disturbed, and was actually afraid to ask.

Accelerator: "What's with that look?"

Girl: "You didn't deny us being friends just then."

Accelerator: -Eyes widens, and then he turns away from her- "I don't know what you're talking about."

Girl: -Laughs-

Accelerator couldn't lie to himself. This is actually interesting. It was… fun, having someone to talk to. But to think that she was giving him this much of a hard time. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know much about her. She told him her name before, but wasn't paying her any mind. So he decided to ask again.

Accelerator: "What was your name again?"

Girl: "Mikoto."

Accelerator: "Level?"

Mikoto: "One."

Accelerator: "Do you want to be a Level 5?"

Mikoto: "Yes!"

Accelerator: -Smirks as looks at the sky- "Then train yourself. I can't be friends with someone who's so weak."

Mikoto: -Stomps on the ground angrily- "You just made that up!" –Pouts- "F-Fine… You better keep your end of the deal though."

Accelerator: -Looks at her- "Ah~?"

Mikoto: -Leans over to Accelerator- "Don't "Ah~?" me. You heard me."

He didn't think she'd take his purposes seriously. But the thought of her actually becoming a Level 5 was actually quite amusing. He doubts she's become as strong as him, but if she were to become a Level 5 then, she could prove one of his theories wrong… He hates being wrong, but still…

Accelerator: "I'll think about it."

Mikoto: -Stands up- "Great! Meet me back here tomorrow!"

Accelerator: "…I'll see what I can do."

Mikoto: "Right! I'll see you back here tomorrow then!"

Mikoto ran off back towards her mother who was calling for her, and left Accelerator where he was. He sat up, and watched her leave. Mikoto turned back around, and smiled at Accelerator one last time before she waved him goodbye. He sighed under his breath already knowing he can't return here anymore.

The Special Ability Institute. He was going to be kept there for a long time. Not sure how long he was going to stay but… by the time he gets out, she should have realized by than that they could have never become friends to begin with. He stood up, and placed his hands in his pockets watching the little girl get farther away from him with each passing second. A tiny part of him was actually going to miss her. Did he really just think that? He thought about that for a moment as he shrugged it off.

Accelerator: "Mikoto Misaka." –Smirks- "I think… I'll remember that name."

Accelerator started walking in the opposite direction of where Mikoto was walking. He looked at the side of his eye and caught a quick glimpse of Mikoto running towards him.

Mikoto: "You better show up tomorrow! If you don't, I will punch you the next time I see you!"

Mikoto quickly ran off again, and Accelerator just stood there in surprises. She threatened him. He covered his face with one of his hands, and smirked again. He began laughing.

Accelerator: "That little brat…"

Accelerator's flashback ended. "Friend." That word came echoing through his head. He's never called anyone that word directly, but he was considered that girl's friend. Wait… that girl had a name didn't she? She placed a finger under his chin, and started thinking. What was her name again? Pretty sure it was…

Accelerator: "Mikoto Misaka?" –Eyes widens in shock- "Fuck…"

_**END**_


	4. Chapter 4

Accelerator had finally putted everything together. His past, and the present. The little girl had chestnut color hair just like the Mikoto now. She has the face of Last Order, and also the face of Mikoto as well. She even had the same name of Mikoto. Everything about this little girl spells Mikoto Misaka on it. No… she began to wonder if he really met her when they were kids.

No way. The idea of them seeing each other, before all of this happened is ridiculous. The mere thought of it is ludicrous. But no matter how much Accelerator wanted to denial it, there always a possibility that it really was her. He shook his head, starting to wonder if maybe there's someone out there playing tricks on him.

Someone who can altar one's mind. The only person he could think of was Shokuhou Misaki. But he would have notices someone tampering with his brain. He cursed at his misfortune. It's possibly some of Touma's bad luck rubbed of on him. He'll have to pay him back for this…

But while Accelerator was still walking through the streets, Mikoto had already reached Distant 7. She had to be careful of her friends roaming around, if they were to see Last Order, then the secret would be out, and there would be way to lie her way out of this one. She continues running through the streets until she stopped at a corner panting from her non-stop running.

Mikoto: -Panting- "I should have asked if he could pinpoint her exact location. It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

Mikoto slowly catches her breath as he began to use her head a bit more. He places a hand on her head, and electricity channeled through her head.

Mikoto: ('They're Electromaster right?') –Closes her eyes- ('I'll try to see if I can find them. Hopefully, they're using even a tiny bit of electricity.')

Mikoto calmed all of her other senses, and focus on looking for any nearby Electromaster. Hopefully it'll be Last Order, or the other Sisters. She began to senses two faint signals running through the Distinct, just when she was able to see how close they are to her, she heard a voice from behind her that broke her concentration.

?: "Misaka!"

?: "Hey Misaka!"

Mikoto: ('Those voices are…') –Sweats slightly-

The voices that she heard was her two other friends Saten Ruiko, and Uiharu Kazari. They were just thinking about calling Mikoto to come hang with them too. Mikoto couldn't deal with them as of right now, but she wasn't going to ignore them. If she did, they may grow suspicious of her activates, and due to their curiosity they may follow her. She doesn't like keeping secrets from them, and maybe one day she may have to spill them all. But as of right now, some secrets are meant to be kept. She turned around to greet them normally.

Mikoto: "Hey, guys!"

Ruiko: -Walks over towards Mikoto- "Misaka-san, we were just about to call you."

Mikoto: "U-Uh… Really?" –Laughs nervously-

Ruiko: -Nods- "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out at my house today. I've got some new dumplings, that are begging to be eaten."

Uiharu: -Walks over to Ruiko- "You don't plan on having her do your homework as a way to repay you, right?"

Ruiko: -Waves her hands furiously- "Of course not! W-Why would I do that?"

Uiharu: "Saten-san… Your motives are showing too easily."

Mikoto: -Smiles slightly- "Unfortunately, I'm busy right now… I've got… um… shopping to do."

Uiharu: -Tilts his head- "Really? How about we come with you to help."

Mikoto: -A cold sweat roll down her cheek- "Thanks, but no thanks." –Backs up slightly- "I can handle this myself. Go have fun without me."

Ruiko: -Eyes widens slightly- "That's very unlike you, Misaka-san."

Mikoto: "Really?" –Places a hand on his hip- "Maybe I'm just a little under the weather. I was kind of caught in the rain earlier." –Laughs nervously-

Ruiko: -Eyes widens a little more- "What? Why was you in the rain?"

Mikoto: "It's hard to explain… Trust me…" -Looks away, as she closes her eyes- "You wouldn't believe me, If I told you."

Ruiko, and Uiharu just stared at Mikoto as if she were a different person. She was acting strange around them, and that was obvious to see. They were about to let her go, until Ruiko happened to notices something on Mikoto.

Ruiko: "What's with that sweater?"

Mikoto looked at herself, and realizes she's still wearing Accelerator's sweater. She completely forgot to take it off, and give it back to him since it had stopped raining. She was too busy looking at the rainbow Gekota, and freaking out over her friends seeing Last Order, or the clone running around that she didn't remember about the sweater. How is she going to get herself out of this one?

Mikoto: "W-What about it?"

Uiharu: "It's uh… pretty bland."

Ruiko: "Yeah… That purple doesn't suit you at all."

Mikoto: -Looks at Ruiko- "Maybe I just wanted to try something new."

Ruiko stared at the sweater suspiciously. That color really doesn't suit her. They seem better suited for a guy… Not to mention the size seem a little off, and looks pretty loose… Wait. Maybe…

Ruiko: "Oh-ho!" –Places a hand under her chin as she leans over towards Mikoto- "I see what you're trying to hide."

Mikoto: -Sweats a bit- "W-What are you talking about?!" –Swallows- "I'm not hiding anything!"

Ruiko: -Takes another step forward- "Yes you are. That sweater is too big for you! It reaches down past your waist, and wrist." –Sniffs the air- "Not just that… But it doesn't smell like you."

Mikoto: -Blushes, and leans back away from Ruiko- "What the…? How do you even know how I smell?!"

Uiharu: -Smile nervously- "S-Saten-san…"

Ruiko: -Points at her nose- "Never underestimate my nose." –Smirks, as she crosses her arms- "You're with a guy, aren't you? Is it the same guy, you made cookie for?"

Mikoto: -Waves her hand furiously- "No it's not, him!"

Ruiko: "Oh-ho~! So you found another guy?"

Mikoto was beginning to panic. She underestimated Ruiko. It was Mikoto's own fault for not taking the sweater off when she had the chance. She had to get away from her, and quick.

Mikoto: "Look, I've got to go!"

She was about to take off running, but Ruiko grabbed on to Mikoto's wrist before she could even start running. She became sweating rapidity, as Ruiko turned her around to face her.

Ruiko: "I've got you now, Misaka-san~."

Uiharu: "Saten-san!"

Ruiko: -Looks at Uiharu- "Uiharu-san?"

Uiharu: "Let her go." –Places a hand on Ruiko's hand- "Come on, don't pressure her like that. If she doesn't want to tell us, then wait till she feels like talking."

Ruiko sighs deeply, and releases her grip on Mikoto, and raises her hands admitting defeat. She was still curious of what Mikoto was hiding, and she was going to find out one way or another. Mikoto couldn't help but feel a chill in her spine having a bad feeling about Ruiko.

Ruiko: "Fine…"

Ruiko then just remembered something.

Ruiko: "Oh, yeah! That reminds me, I heard a rumor about a girl chasing after a little girl not too long ago. People couldn't really get a good look at her the two since one of them was wielding a mini-rifle."

A mini-rifle? That must have been the Sister.

Mikoto: -Eyes widens, as she places her hands on Ruiko's shoulder- "When? And where?"

It was Mikoto's turn to pressure Ruiko into talking now. She stared at her intently, making her sweat slightly from Mikoto's sudden change.

Ruiko: "T-They say, they saw them near the park…"

Mikoto: -Grips tighter onto to Ruiko's shoulder- "And?"

Ruiko: "H-Hold on! Let me think!"

A tiny bit of fear began to appear on Ruiko's face, when she sees electricity sparking from out of Mikoto's hair.

Ruiko: "M-Misaka-san, you're starting to scare me." –Tries to move away from Mikoto- "Since when have you been so interested in rumors, anyway?"

Mikoto: -Narrows her eyes- "Since when have you been so interested in wanting to know if I'm hanging out with a boy, or not?" –Clenches her teeth- "Now, answer me!"

Ruiko: "They were heading towards Tokiwadai Middle School!"

Mikoto's eyes shot open as she lets go of Ruiko quickly, and took off running into the direction of her school. She left both Ruiko, and Uiharu in confusion of her actions. They watched her body vanish from their eyes, and exchanged looks at one another, then shrugs.

Ruiko: "What's her deal?"

Uiharu: -Shakes her head- "I don't have a clue."

Ruiko: -Giggles- "It's definitely a boy that got her like this. She's bitten by the love bug."

Uiharu: "Love bug?" -Laughs nervously- "Did you hear that from? Another rumor?"

Ruiko: "Maybe." –Places her hands behind her back, and starts backing up playfully-

Ruiko without realizing had bumped into someone by accident. She backed up into the boy without seeing him, and nearly knocked him over. She quickly turned around to apologize to the boy.

Ruiko: "I'm sorry."

?: "Watch where you're going. Can't you see I'm using a crutch here?"

Ruiko: "I say, I was sorry!"

The boy they both ran into was Accelerator. He had just reached Distinct 7, and without realizing, had just missed Mikoto a minute ago.

Accelerator: "Grr."

Ruiko: -Looks at Accelerator in awe- ('Whoa. This guy looks like a ghost. What is he?') "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you?"

Accelerator: -Looks at Ruiko stupidly- "That's a dumb question. Can't you tell that I'm a guy?"

Ruiko: "Your skin… Your hair…" –Places a hand under her chin- "Could you have something to do with the ghost rumors that, I've been hearing about?"

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "I don't even know what you're talking about." –Puts his hand into his pocket, and pulls out his phone- "Have you seen this girl running around here?"

Accelerator held up his phone, with a picture of Last Order on it. Ruiko, and Uiharu both grew closer to the picture making sure they were not seeing things. This boy was holding up a picture of Mikoto as a kid they thought. What kind of creep walks around with a picture of a little girl on it? They were beyond creep out, and also Accelerator looks like the kind of guy that would molest them as a kid, and probably now. They were looking at Accelerator with such disgust without realizing, until they notice him glaring at them for looking at him in such a way. Uiharu put on her Judgment armband, just in case he would do something rash.

Accelerator: "What? Why are you two so quiet for?"

Ruiko: "U-Uh, what is your relationship with this girl?"

Accelerator: -Grunts- "She's someone I'm looking for. I'm her guardian. Now, answer my question."

Uiharu: -Whispers to Ruiko- "Saten-san, this guy must be looking for Misaka-san."

Ruiko: -Whispers back- "Yeah, but how come he only has a picture of her as a kid? Not only that, but he say he's her guardian? Maybe it's not the same Misaka-san that we know."

While the two of them were whispering to each other, they didn't notices Accelerator had already started walking away. He walked around them, thinking to himself, of how useless they were.

Accelerator: -Rocks his head from side to side cracking his neck- ('If they didn't know, they could have just said no. Is the question that complicated? Or are they just too stupid to comprehend it.') "I'll ask someone else." –Looks around-

Ruiko, and Uiharu both turned around, and notice him walking away; they called out to him before he got out of range of them.

Ruiko: "Hey, wait!" –Runs over to Accelerator- "How do you know, Misaka?"

Misaka? They must be talking about Mikoto.

Accelerator: -Turns to Ruiko- "Misaka? You mean "Railgun," right? Yeah, I know her, so what?"

Uiharu: "Why do you have a picture of her as a kid, then?"

Accelerator: -Stares at her- "Ah~?"

Wait. These two know Mikoto, right? It makes sense now. No wonder they reacted the way they did. It's just a HUGE misunderstanding. But, then he remembered how Mikoto didn't want anyone she knew to know about Last Order, and him yet. Unfortunately, he already showed them a picture of Last Order, and they know his face now.

Accelerator: -Looks away, and clenched his teeth- "Tch!"

Uiharu: "Um, sir?"

Accelerator was in a tight spot right about now. He placed his hand in his pocket, and looked Uiharu, and decided to tell her his way of the 'truth'.

Accelerator: "I knew her, since she was a kid."

Ruiko, and Uiharu: -Eyes widens in shock- "…Huh?"

It was all he could think of at the time. It was kind of the truth after all. He didn't want to deal with them anymore. The sooner he answers their questions, the better. He's going to need an aspirin after this. Having to look for Last Order, having to search for Mikoto, and having to deal with constant questions from these two, that may know her.

Accelerator: -Looks at his phone- "I know her, and this is the only picture I have of her." –Closes his eyes- "Now if you know where she went, I would like it, if you tell me." –Opens his eyes-

A childhood friend? Mikoto didn't say anything about having a childhood friend to them. Despite the way he looks, he doesn't seem to be lying. But…

Uiharu: "Didn't you say you was her guardian?"

Accelerator: ('_Shit!_') -Places a hand on his neck, and adjust his choker as he turns away slightly- "Her mother was a real loose cannon. I had to watch over her a few times, and I ended up becoming somewhat of a guardian to her."

Half of that was truth. And by truth, he meant as in her mother being a real loose cannon. He met her before, when she was drank, and that was the worst experiences of his entire life. Never has he had anyone touch him in such ways, that made him seem so weak, and vulnerable. He closed his eyes not wanting to remember that moment. Every time he did, he could smell a faint scent of liquor from his nose. He may be scar…

Uiharu: "I see…"

Accelerator: "Well, of you haven't seen her, I'll be leaving now. I don't have time to waste answering any more questions." –Starts walking off-

Ruiko, and Uiharu watched him walk off. They were beginning to wonder what kind of person that Accelerator really is. He was a bit of a jerk. But for Mikoto to have known him since they were kids is actually quite the surprise. How did she deal with him? They had doubts that Accelerator really knew her, but he knew her name, and even had a picture. He even knew about her Mikoto's mother… "other" side. But if this were true, why didn't she tell them? Maybe Kuroko would know. Uiharu pulled out her phone, and gave Kuroko a call.

Kuroko was currently on her daily patrol for Judgment, and had received a call from Uiharu. Kuroko teleported to the ground, and pulled out her phone as quickly as she landed on the ground. She was expecting the call to be from Mikoto, but he was sadly disappointed when she saw it was Uiharu instead.

Kuroko: -Puts the phone to her ear- "Uiharu-san? Is something matter?"

Uiharu could kind of hear Kuroko's disappointment in her voice. She giggles silently to herself, as she responds slowly.

Uiharu: -From the phone- "Did you know of a boy that has pale skin, and white hair, and very skinny body?"

Kuroko: "Pale skin, white hair, and a very skinny body?"

She leans her phone against her shoulder, and pulls out a pen, and paper to take notes on what she's looking for.

Kuroko: "Sounds like one of Saten's rumors. Are you sure this isn't false information?"

Uiharu: -Shakes her head- "No, I've actually met him. He claims to be looking for a little girl."

Kuroko: -Raises an eyebrow- "A lost child? Why didn't you offer to help him?"

Uiharu: -Laughs nervously- "Well, that's the thing… The lost child is Misaka-san."

The phone grew quiet for the moment. Since Kuroko eyes widens as her voice reach a higher volume, and began to question Uiharu, with multiple questions all at once.

Kuroko: "A boy?! He's looking for Onee-sama?! What kind of relationship does he have with her?! What was he wearing?!"

Uiharu: -Eyes widens as she holds the phone with both hands- "Calm down, Shirai-san! One question at a time!"

Ruiko: -Laughs- "This was to be expected, if it involves a boy."

Uiharu: -Clears her throat- "Yes, it's a boy. Yes, he's looking for Misaka-san, says they have a childhood relationship. Um… I believe it was a white shirt with V patterns, with gray pants, and black shoes. And he had something that looked like a choker around his neck. Oh, and he's using a crutch."

Kuroko: "C-Childhood friend?"

Uiharu: "Yeah. Misaka-san never told you?"

Those words echoed throughout Kuroko's head repeatedly. Uiharu was beginning to wonder if Kuroko might have hanged up on her. Either that, or the connection grew bad. Or maybe something worst…

Uiharu: "Shirai-san? Are you still there?"

Kuroko: "Yes…Uiharu-san… Which direction did the boy go?"

Uiharu was hesitating in answering Kuroko's question. She knew that anything that involves a boy with Mikoto would lead to bad news…

Uiharu: "U-Um."

Kuroko: "He's still looking for Onee-sama, right? I'll lean him a hand if he's nearby." –Smiles-

That's weird. Just a minute ago she could feel Kuroko growing more hostile by the second, now she sounds happy? Maybe it would be all right to tell her after all. All she could hope was she wouldn't put her personal feelings along the line.

Uiharu: "Well, Misaka-san ran to her school. And the boy went walking in that direction. You can't miss him."

Kuroko: "Thanks. I'll go greet him properly. I'll talk to both of them properly." –Smiles again as she hangs up the phone-

She teleported towards the direction of her school. At the same time, the sun began setting, and Mikoto had already reach the entrances of the school looking around for them. She must have arrived too late, because they were nowhere in sight.

Mikoto: "Come on. This was my only lead!"

She then heard the sound of children. They sounded close by. She closed her eyes, and began hearing a familiar voices.

?: "Hey, quit hogging the swing! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA losing her patience."

?: "You were too slow. says MISAKA pointing out the obvious."

Mikoto: "You've got to be kidding me…" –Runs-

She runs off following both of their voices until she came across a park full of children. She then spotted the kids gathering around the swings, and notices both Last Order, and one of the Clones swinging on the swings. She began staring at them in disbelief, and thought to herself of how stupid she was for worrying so much about them. She forgot that the clones could act just like children at the most serious of times. She sighed to herself, but also in relief. At least Last Order's all right, and that's what really mattered to her. But she did have a few questions for them.

Mikoto: -Look at the Misaka clone- "Why did you run around the place carrying a rifle?"

The Misaka clone looked at Mikoto, and slowly stopped swinging. She dragged her feet o the floor, and to halt herself, and proceed to answer.

Misaka 10092: -Points at Last Order- "Serial Number 20001. She took my goggles. Says MISAKA pointing at Last Order."

Last Order: -Stomps on the ground repeatly- "And now she took the last swing! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA while stomping the ground in anger throwing a temper tantrum."

Mikoto: -Sighs heavily, and places her hands on her hips- "Good grief… You guys going crazy over the littlest things."

Misaka 10092: "What about you? Asks MISAKA hoping you know what she's talking about."

Mikoto: -Eyes widens slightly- "W-What are you talking about?"

Misaka 10092: -Smirks, and giggles- "Serial Number 10032 was watching from afar. You were begging for the rainbow Gekota. Says MISAKA jogging your memory."

Mikoto: -Blushes- "W-W-Wait a minute! I wasn't b-begging!"

Her electricity began flaring from her embarrassment. If one of the clones saw them together, then all of them must have seen how she was acting for the Gekota. She began blushing even more, and her face turn as red as a tomato.

Last Order: -Holds her hand out- "It was so cute! Says MISAKA says MISAKA holding her hand out."

Misaka 10092: -Places her hand on Last Order's hand playfully- "R-Really? I-I mean…" –Pretends to clears her throat- "If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands. Says MISAKA mimicking Onee-sama's movements."

Mikoto: "You guys…" –Electricity flared from her hair- "There's a limit to how much I can take, you know." –Smirks-

The light from the electricity was like a homing beckon. It was giving away Mikoto's location. Accelerator was thinking of using his powers to look for them quickly, and head home. It was getting late, and he was wasting too much time searching for them.

Accelerator: "Where the hell are they? I'm beginning to wonder if they set this whole thing up just for me to walk around randomly like an idiot." –Looks up at the sky- "Hm?"

He finally took notices to the electricity light shining, and then fading away. He figured it must be one of them trying to let him know that they're nearby or something. He smirked at the sight at it, and began waking towards it, but he slowly stops and looked around feeling like he's being watched.

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes as he looks around- ('_That's weird. I could have swore I felt somebody was watching me._') –Places a hand on his neck- ('_They better not be staring at me, because of my condition._') –Looks down- ('_No… I felt something different. Something dangerous… Whatever it is, I can't let my guard down._')

Accelerator continued walking through the streets, pretending to ignore whomever it was spying on him. He knew for sure someone was watching him, but decided to let them watch, as long as they didn't do anything stupid, he won't bite. Then again, there was a part of him that felt like fighting. He was bored, and this could prove to be a little entertaining.

The person that was watching him was a girl with two curly pigtails. She was a part of Judgment, and didn't buy for a second that he was Misaka's childhood friend. When Uiharu first mention a guy, she though it was the other Ape, but then she described how he looked, and he thought it was a rumor Ruiko heard about, but now she sees that the boy is neither a ghost nor a rumor. And especially isn't the kind of guy that her Onee-sama would befriend. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Accelerator turned around once more, and Kuroko went into hiding again.

Kuroko: -Narrows her eyes- ('_This "Ape" know Onee-sama? I'll be the judge of that!_')

Accelerator: -Smirks- ('_Guess we're going to play this hide and seek game, then. Fine. I'm game. Let's see how things play out._')

_**END**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Responding to Reviews this time since this will be the final chapter. The next one coming out will probably be one with a 4-year time skip. I'll bothering name it 'Why must I deal with time?(4-years later.). Maybe. I may change the name. Now for the reviews. Most of you, I send PMs too. So I'll respond to those that I didn't do yet.**_

_**DarqueDeath4444: "Thank you, but it pales in comparison to yours. This will be the last update until the 4-year time skip. I'm going to have to focus on my other story, ya know? By the way, when are you going to update yours? I've been waiting. I got so tired of waiting, that I decided to do this to kill time until you updated. I'm sure you know which story I'm talking about. 'Always two sides to a story.' Pleases update as soon as you can."**_

_**Nyanihyon: "Awesome, fic? Thanks. Last chapter unfortunately. I would continue if I had anymore time, and ideas, but I have to end this now. It's kind of the same reason as I say before. I want to focus on my other story. Well, that is unless you guys can give me a few ideas. And just maybe, and I mean MAYBE, I might continue depending on the ideas. Nothing too complex. Just maybe something romantic, or funny, or maybe both." **_

_**Camelia17: "I don't care if it isn't widespread! I support this couple. Level 5 Romances for the win. I'll spread it myself if I have to. That's why I started making an Accelerator x Mikoto Blinding video on Youtube. I figured if I made this couple public more people may start to notices them. So far, so good as of now. Just wish I had more views…"**_

_**Thank you for taking your time to read this Fanfiction. Enjoy this last chapter as it is the longest out of them all.**_

* * *

Accelerator knew that someone was following him, but wasn't bothering to call them out yet. He figured they might be following him because of his earlier statement. Those two girls he had a small chat with may have told Judgment that he's looking for a little girl, which looks like Mikoto. Than again, he did notices one of them was wearing the armband that belong with Judgment. If that's the case, shouldn't they know who he is, and aren't they ordered to avoid him?

Accelerator was beginning to get a headache from all of this. As soon as he find Mikoto, the first thing he's going to do is take the whole box of aspirin, and lay down on the couch. No more, and no less. But the problem is… Should he find Mikoto now? He knows where she is, but with this person following him, he was wondering if it would be wises to go to her now.

Why is he worrying so much about her? This isn't even his problem. He didn't give the researchers her DNA. She did that of her own free will, so why is he trying to cover for her so much? Does he care for her? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's the only person to have really tried to be his friend before. No matter how many times he pushed her, she would only push right back. He couldn't tell if she was just being stubborn, being an idiot, or maybe… Just being who she is.

He stopped walking as he reached the corner of the block. The light was green, and cars drove down the streets. Accelerator looked at the park across the street from him, and noticed a group of kids playing catch with a ball. He's never had a real childhood of his own while growing up. He envies them. They didn't have a care in the world, and probably didn't even have a clue of what's happening around them. He wanted Last Order to feel that same way, but his "Darkness" always dragged her back into his messes.

Accelerator: -Looks to the side- "Tch!" –Looks across the street- "Ah~?"

He soon took notices to a bunch of crooks running out of a bank carrying bags of some could probably be money, or jewelry inside. Accelerator wasn't going to bother leading a hand, since he has nothing to do with it. The crooks scrambled for their car, and took off quickly, then they make a complete 360 turn heading in the park's direction.

The crooks became driving at full speed trying to escape of the place, before Anti-skill, or Judgment shows up. Unfortunately Kuroko had already arrived at the scene just before the driver could gain full speed. She quickly teleported several of the metals spikes around her straps inside of the car's tires, and they exploded causing the driver to lose control.

Kuroko: -Smirks, then her eyes widens- "No!"

She saw the car was heading towards a kid that was in the middle of the streets. The kid was trying to get his red ball that rolled in the middle of the street. He picked it up, and then sees the car was heading right for him. The criminal inside of the car, couldn't steel it away in time, and the thing they know, they heard the sound of a crash. The boy had closed his eye out of fear, but as he opened his eyes, he saw a white hair boy standing in front of him completely unharmed.

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes as he looks at the boy- "Hey, brat, you alright?"

Boy: -Looks up at Accelerator shaking- "W-Who are you?"

Accelerator: "Someone who is no better than a piece of shit." –Turns back to the car- "Get out of here."

The engine from the car was damaged, and became smoking as the one of the crook attempted to leave the car, but Accelerator slightly kicked the car, and caused the car door to slammed against that's crook's stomach knocking the air out of him. The other crook attempted to run, but Accelerator stomped on the ground sending a shockwave of concrete towards that crook.

A large chunk of concrete hit that guy right across the head knocking him unconscious as well. The last crook stood there, and pulled out his gun aiming it at Accelerator's head shaking in fear.

Accelerator: -Smirks- "Go right ahead, you'll just be making things much more painful then they should."

The man pulled the trigger of the pistol, but the bullet bounced off his "Reflection" back towards the gun in the guy hand. The gun went flying out of the crook's hand, and before he had time to recover from the pain, Accelerator launched himself towards that guy, and bashed him across the face with his crutch. That man fell to the ground with his noses broken.

Accelerator: "Hm." –Places his hand on his choker, and turns it off, then leans on his crutch-

Accelerator would be lying if he weren't begging for something interesting to happen today. This may not have been what he wanted, but it was better than nothing at all. He chuckled, and looked at the kid next to him. He noticed he was staring at him, and Accelerator was feeling irritated. If he had something to say, then just say it.

Accelerator: -Glares- "What?" –Turns to the boy- "If you've got something to say, then say it."

The boy wanted to show his gratitude to Accelerator for saving him, but the crook form before began moving, holding his nose. Unfortunately that's all he was able to do before metal spikes appeared around him securing him. Metal spikes then appeared holding down the other two crooks as well. Accelerator raised an eyebrow. Kuroko then teleported right in front of Accelerator revealing herself to him.

Kuroko: "I normally avoided getting civilians involved." –Crosses her arms- "But judging from how easily you defeated them, you're not just any normal civilian are you?"

Accelerator: -Growls- "Humph. Judgment, I presume?"

Kuroko: -Lifts up her Judgment armband- "Yes. And judging from your powers, you must be at least a level 4."

Accelerator: -Looks away- ('_Seriously, what are those damn adults thinking having brats fight in their place?_')

Kuroko: "Anti-skill will be here to take them in soon."

Accelerator: "Good. The sooner, the better." –Starts walking using his crutch-

Kuroko: "Wait."

Accelerator: -Stops, and looks at Kuroko at the side of his eye- "What?"

Kuroko: "Aren't you the guy that looking for a kid?"

Accelerator was right, they did spread the word. It's only a matter of time before they find out the truth. Oh, how Mikoto is going to be pissed off at Accelerator when she hears this.

Accelerator: "I don't need help. You can forget what you heard, and go home."

Accelerator had to get away from her. He had a bad feeling just standing near her. He sneaked a few glances at her, and realizes something about her. Wait a minute she looks just like…

Accelerator: "You're that person that was following me earlier, aren't you?"

Kuroko: "Huh? What are you talking about?" –Waves her hand- "Anyway. I'm going to need you to come down to the Office for questioning." –Smirks-

Accelerator: -Glares- "What for?"

Kuroko: "You're looking for Onee-sama, using false information, correct?"

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "False information? Who the fuck is Onee-sama?"

Kuroko: -Pulls out her handcuffs- "Don't resist."

Accelerator could have sworn he sensed a bit of hostility coming form Kuroko. He was a little interested in how dangerous she could be. But, seriously? Who the hell is Onee-sama? And who the hell is this girl, and why is he being taken in for what she calls "False Information"?

Accelerator: -Growls angrily- "What the hell?"

She says not to resist, but why does that smirk say other wises. It's like she wants to hurt him. Getting into a fight with Judgment wouldn't be smart but he was not going to just be taken in for such a lie. Accelerator was just about to make a run for it, until he saw a bolt of electricity come from behind Kuroko, and electrocuted her where she stands.

Accelerator: -Eyes widens as he watches Kuroko fall to the ground- "She's twitching." –Looks back up-

He then saw Mikoto come from behind Kuroko pointing at Accelerator. She looked angry, not just with Kuroko, but also at Accelerator.

Mikoto: "What was you planning on doing to Kuroko?!"

Accelerator: -Growls- ('_Damn, she must have spotted me about to activate my powers._') "I didn't do anything! This bitch was about to arrest me!"

And just like on cue, Kuroko stood back up on her feet, and hugged Mikoto tightly rubbing her hand all over Mikoto's back.

Kuroko: "Onee-sama! I finally found you!"

Mikoto: "K-Kuroko!"

Accelerator just stood there watching both of them. He was officially creep out. He's seen a lot of things that would normally scar a teen for life, but this has actually got to him. Wait, could Railgun actually be swinging that way…

Accelerator: "Well, this is a shocking development to say the least."

Mikoto: -Pushes Kuroko away from her still trying to free herself from Kuroko's grip- "Come on, give me some space!" –Electricity begins flaring from her body-

Kuroko: -Smiles brightly as she teleports a distances away from Mikoto-

Accelerator: "So, you're into girls?"

Mikoto: "_**I DO NOT SWING THAT WAY!**_"

Electricity flew at him quickly, but he activated his choker deflecting the electricity towards Kuroko. (On purposes mind you.) But as she was getting electrocuted, it looked like she was actually enjoying it. She was moaning out loud, and Accelerator took a step back away from her.

Accelerator: -Points at Kuroko still getting electrocuted- "Your friend needs help."

Mikoto: "Enough about her. What the hell was this all about?"

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "Ask her. She was about to arrest me for f-…"

He stopped himself from finishing his sentence. How the hell should she explain it to her. Oh, I remembered something. We used to talk when we were kids, before I went away for a while. We spoke only for two days, but yet you consider me your friend despite how I always told you to leave me alone, and treated you. Hell, it's possible that she wouldn't even believe him if he were to tell her.

Mikoto: "Well?"

Kuroko: "F-False Information…Onee-sama…"

Accelerator, and Mikoto both looked at Kuroko, and sees that she had already recovered from Mikoto's attack. Accelerator was slightly creeped out, but also wondering what kind of healing ability does this girl have?

Mikoto: "False Information?"

Kuroko: "Yes! This boy claims to have known you!"

Mikoto looked at Accelerator with a deathly glare that actually caused him to feel a chill run up his spine. He knew this was going to end badly unless he thought of something quick. But Accelerator couldn't think of anything on the top of his head.

Accelerator: "Well, there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

Mikoto: -Crosses her arms- "But, I don't know you."

There was a moment of silence. Accelerator just stood there staring straight at Mikoto, until he finally able to process what she had just say to him.

Accelerator: "Huh?"

Kuroko stood up again. Damn, she can recover quickly from Mikoto's electricity. She's either holding back on her, or this girl has some kind of unknown resistances to it. Or she just tends to have an incredible healing factor.

Kuroko: "I knew it! I knew he was lying!" –Looks at Mikoto confused- "Then, why did you electrocute me?

Accelerator: "Hold on a minute…"

Mikoto: "Because you was scaring the poor boy."

Accelerator: -His eye twitches slightly- "Hey..."

Kuroko: "Onee-Sama, you can be too soft on them sometimes." –Handcuffs appears in her hands- "I'm placing you under arrest."

Mikoto gave Accelerator a look that say 'Don't fight, just outrun her.' Accelerator glared at Mikoto angrily. Why does she have to run away from this brat for? He could easily take her on, and knock her unconscious. But she's her best friend, and that's why she's requesting him to run. She doesn't want to see them fight each other, and she doesn't want her to know that she knew him.

Just then, Accelerator spotted Last Order, and one of the Misaka clones in the park next to them. But they were a distance behind Kuroko. Accelerator knew then that, which must have been the real reason why she was pretending to not know him. She must have sensed them approaching, and thought of the first idea that came to mind. Accelerator just smirked, as he places his hand on his neck.

Accelerator: -Sighs, and looks at Mikoto- ('_The things I do for you…_') –Activates his choker, and lets go of his crutch- "You're going to have to catch me, first."

Accelerator turned around, and propelled himself through the street. Kuroko eyes shot open as she watched him attempt to escape from her.

Kuroko: "Damn, he's fast!" –Disappears-

Mikoto: -Sighs in relief- "That was too close…" –Walks over to his crutch, and picks it up-

As Mikoto was picking up the crutch, she noticed a piece of folded paper on it. She picked up the paper, opened it up, and read it. It had Accelerator's cell phone number on it. He must have left it here so she could call him when the coast is clear. Hopefully when she does, he would have already loss Kuroko. Mikoto called out to Last Order, and the clone of her.

Last Order: "Wasn't that…"

Mikoto: "Yes it was." –Turns to Last Order- "We can't stick together like this. Last Order follow me." –Looks at the Misaka 10092- "Can you avoid gaining attention, pleases?"

Misaka 10092: "MISAKA will try. Says MISAKA as she is unsure if she can keep that promises.

Mikoto: "You better." –Takes Last Order's hand, and walks off-

A few hours later, night has fallen, and Mikoto has given Accelerator a call. She knows he should have lost sight of Kuroko by now. The phone continued to ring, and Accelerator was taking his time answering it. But he eventually did. She told him to meet her need the vending machine near her school.

Mikoto was already waiting by the benches for Accelerator to show up. She was holding on to his crutch, and watching over Last Order. Last Order was lying on Mikoto's lap sleeping peacefully. Mikoto smiles softly at Last Order while she was petting her hair. She then hears the sound of the branches moving, and looked to see Accelerator walking out of them.

Accelerator: "Hey." –Takes a seat on the bench next to Mikoto, deactivates his choker and then looks at Last Order- "What happened to her?"

Mikoto: "Poor girl, tuckered out." –Continues petting her hair-

Accelerator: "After all of the running around she did, I wouldn't be surprised."

Mikoto: "Here." –Picks up a can, and hands it to Accelerator-

Accelerator: "Ah~?" –Slowly takes the can from her- "What is this?"

Mikoto: -Looks at him dumbfound- "It's a can of black coffee obviously." –Picks up her can, and opens it- "It's a 'thank you.'"

Accelerator: "Tch." –Opens up his can, and takes a slip-

They both took a slip of their can drinks, and sat there in silences, listening to the crickets. Accelerator began to sneak a few glances at Mikoto, wondering how he should break the ices. Last Order is normally doing that for him, but he can't resort to her while she's asleep. Besides she looks like she's enjoying her sleep right now, and he wouldn't want to disturb her. He's break the silences himself.

Accelerator: "Hey…"

Mikoto: -Looks at Accelerator- "Yeah?"

Accelerator: "I…um…" –Closes his eyes-

Accelerator knew that right now would be the perfect chance to apologies to her. He may never get another chance like that. Last Order is sleeping, and they're alone… in the middle of the street. It's now or never.

Mikoto: "What is it?"

Accelerator: "I'm…"

This is going to be harder than he thought. She say sorry like it was nothing. Why won't the word come up?

Accelerator: -Clenches his teeth angrily- "Damn it, I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry."

Mikoto watched him pour his heart out into his words. She was surprised. The Accelerator was actually apologizing to her. What could it be about? Should he be apologizing for the clones he killed, the pain he's caused her, or the fact that he signed up willingly to become a Level 6. She wanted to know for what specifically.

Mikoto: "For what?"

Accelerator: "Everything. I…" –Closes his eyes as he takes another slip from the can, and looks up at the sky- "I do regret killing the clones. I regret putting you through all that hell."

Mikoto: -Leans in a bit closer- "And?"

Accelerator: -Looks at her- "I say everything, didn't I?"

Mikoto: -Smirks slightly- "Yeah, but I want you to be specific on everything."

Accelerator: "That's all I can think of." –Looks at her dumbfounded- "You're the one who gave up your DNA to the scientist. Don't put this all on me!"

Mikoto: "Yeah, I know…" –Holds the can with both her hands as she looks down- "We're both to blame. So we'll both take responsibility for our actions." –Nods- "Will you help me, Accelerator?"

Accelerator: -Looks away- "Tch. Do you even have to ask?"

Mikoto: -Giggles- "I guess not."

Accelerator: -Smirks slightly-

Accelerator almost forget something. He's been wondering if he should tell her that they knew each other since they were kids. Would now be a good time to tell her?

Mikoto: "That's reminds me… Why did you tell Kuroko that we knew each other? You should already know that we have to keep this a secret!"

Accelerator: "It's a long story…"

Mikoto: "Make it short."

Accelerator: ('_Shit._') –Scratches the back of his head- "I kinda… showed them, a picture of Last Order. But I didn't show her, I show two other girls, that know you."

Mikoto knew whom he must have been talking about. Uiharu, and Saten, and knowing them, they must have informed Kuroko about it. She sighs to herself. Great, how is she going to explain this one?

Mikoto: -Tightens her grip on the can as she takes a slip- "Anything else?"

Accelerator: "I told them, I knew you, and took care of you when we were kids."

Mikoto: -Spits down her drink- "You what?!"

Last Order: -Nudges in her sleep- "Mmmm…"

Accelerator: -Whispers- "Hey, keep it down! You'll wake her up!"

Mikoto: -Whispers back- "Sorry! Now answer me!"

Accelerator: "It's half the truth, and half a lie."

Mikoto: -Narrows her eyes- "What? That's a whole lie!"

Accelerator: -Waves one of his hands- "Let me explain, first."

Accelerator began to explain to Mikoto everything that he started to remember as a kid. The story at first was unbelievable to Mikoto. But as he continued on how the girl kept on trying to be friends with him, Mikoto couldn't help but feel like she would actually do something like that. Especially if he was all alone, and always hanging out at the same spot.

She would have eventually have done the same thing, as a kid. No matter how unbelievable it sounds, Accelerator got her personality as a kid on the mark. He had to be telling the truth… And it would explain a few things that Mikoto been wondering about.

Accelerator: "So, yeah they thought you were Last Order. It was the only thing I could do to cover up that Last Order is your clone. Either that, or they'd just showered me with more questions."

Mikoto: "…"

Accelerator stood there waiting for a respond. Anything. But she just stood there silence. Damn it, Railgun, if you're going to give me the silence treatment again, then I wouldn't have told you. Accelerator grunted in annoyance as he takes another sip of his coffee, and decided to wait for everything to process through her head, before they continue on.

The memories of her past began to flow back through her head. She did remember seeing a young albino looking boy in the grass. She began to remember how they used to talk to each other. He was a jerk even back then, and he still is. She giggled under her breath. Some boys never change, huh?

Accelerator: -Looks at Mikoto- "Hey, you're laughing! What's so funny?"

Mikoto: -Looks up at Accelerator- "Just reminiscing on old memories."

Accelerator: -Eyes widens a bit- "So… do you believe me, then?"

Mikoto: "It's still hard to believe." –Eyes softens- "But, you're got my attitude down packed." –Nods- "So yeah, I do."

Accelerator sighed in relief. Finally, he was able to get that off his chest. And here he was worrying how she would react to it. Mikoto didn't react the way he expected because she had a feeling she's seen him somewhere before. It would explain one of the reasons why she was able to trust him somewhat so quickly. It also would explain how she gotten along with him so easily. Not just that… but also when they always argue with each other, it felt natural, and actually, a little fun.

Mikoto: -Laughs slightly- "It's weird, huh?" –Looks up at the sky- "Our relationship is the meaning of 'complicated'."

Accelerator: "Yeah." –Leans back against the wall- "I'm not so sure 'complicated' is a word to describe us, 'Oujo-sama'."

Mikoto: -Looks at Accelerator disgusted- "Ugh… The sound of you calling me that makes my ears bleed."

Accelerator: -Looks back at her with his tongue hanging out- "My tongue feels like it just tasted poison from saying it."

They both exchanged glances at each other. Mikoto smiled at him, and Accelerator smirked. They both couldn't help but think of their past after realizing they're still the same person that they met years ago.

Accelerator: -Places a hand on his neck- "It's good to see again, Mikoto."

Mikoto: -Smiles happily- "Same to you, Accelerator."

Accelerator: -Throws his can in the garbage can next to him, grabs his crutch and stands up- "Let's go. It's really late."

Mikoto: "Up we go." -Picks up Last Order, and places her over her shoulder-

Accelerator watches Mikoto, and looks at Last Order's sleeping face. She was so peaceful looking. Was Mikoto like this when she was at Last Order's age? He knows, he's been talking to her when she was young, but he's never seen her sleep before. A part of him wanted to know but he wouldn't want to ask such a creepy question.

Mikoto: "You know, it's normally the guy who carries the sleeping child."

Accelerator: -Looks at her dumbfounded- "I'm using a crutch."

Mikoto: "I know that. I'm just telling you. I'll carry her."

Accelerator: "Tch!"

They began their walk back to the house. Today wasn't all that bad actually. Though Accelerator can't wait to get to the house. He still wanted to take an aspirin. But just not as desperately as he needed one earlier, when he was dealing with all of Mikoto's friends. Man they were such a headache...

Accelerator opened the door to the apartment, and allowed Mikoto to walk in first. Mikoto took Last Order to her bed, and lays her down gently, and covers her up with the blanket, before walking back out to Accelerator who's taking a seat on the couch with water. He's taken an aspirin, and drank all of the water, and began to relax.

Accelerator: -Sighs deeply- "Finally…I'm so tired."

Mikoto: -Places his hands on her hips- "I hear that. Today was very tiring. Searching for Last Order, avoiding my friends, which failed miserably…"

Accelerator: -Lays his head back on the couch- "That was not all my fault."

Mikoto: -Smiles a bit- "Well, at least today ended well, huh?"

Accelerator: "It was… interesting. But, annoying." –Look at Mikoto- "Especially, that teleporter."

Mikoto: -Laughs nervously- "She's my best friend. She's not THAT annoying."

Accelerator: -Eyes widens- "Best friends? With that?" –Chuckles- "I couldn't deal with her, if that's how she is."

Mikoto: "You're get used to it."

Accelerator: "I doubt that."

Mikoto: "You're my friend, too."

Accelerator: "…"

Silences fell the air as they continued to look at each other unknown of how to start a new conversation. Mikoto couldn't help but smile at Accelerator, while caused him to look away. She must have remembered the promise they made to each other. Accelerator was kind of hoping she wouldn't, because he doesn't want people to get involved with him. Though deep down, he was glad she called him her 'friend'.

Accelerator been through a lot today, dealing with her problems. She thought, it would be nice to give him some kind of reward for everything. He did say 'Sorry' and he did tell her everything about their past. He's even did what she say when it came to Kuroko surprisingly.

Mikoto: "Accelerator. You mind standing in front of me?"

Accelerator: "Ah~? What for?"

Mikoto: "Just come here!"

Accelerator: -Growls, as he stands up with his crutch, and walks over to Mikoto- "What is it?

Mikoto began taking a few deep breathes. She started blushing as he was walking over towards her. She wanted to make this quick. But Accelerator was making it just as difficult. Knowing him, he must be already growing impatience, since she hadn't responded to him yet. But while staring at him. She soon realized she owed him two things. One form long ago, and the other for today.

Accelerator continued staring at her, really wanting her to get this over with. What the hell is so important that he has to stand up in front of her? He's tired, and he wants to sit down, and let the aspirin do its work. He sighs about to tell her that whatever it is, can't it wait till tomorrow. Huh? Why is she standing there cracking her knuckles? Maybe… Could she? Accelerator's eyes widens, as he finally remembered. Wait!

Mikoto: -Balls up her fist, and punches Accelerator in the face knocking him down to the floor-

Accelerator: -Falls to the ground, while wincing in pain- "Mikoto!" –Wipes his cheek, and groans from the pain-

Mikoto's punch weren't as strong as Touma's, but still it hurts like hell. This was one of the reasons why Accelerator was hesitating in telling her anything. Damn it, he had a feeling this was going to happen. Not that, he didn't deserve it, but he still wanted to avoid this if possible. Well at least the worst part is over… He hoped.

Mikoto watched him stumbled to the ground. She felt a little bad for punching a crippled. But this is one crippled that had to coming after all. She still didn't forget the Sisters that died because of him, but that was her fault for giving the scientists her DNA, so she won't blame that on him. The reason why she punched him was because he didn't show up that day after they made the promise. She remembered that, and decided now was the perfect time.

Mikoto: -Crouches down next to Accelerator- "One more thing…"

Accelerator: -Wipes the blood rolling down his lip- "It's not another punch, is it?"

Mikoto: "Of course not. Now be quiet!" –Blushes-

Accelerator did what she asked, and sat still rubbing his cheek. Mikoto slowly leans in towards Accelerator's face. Accelerator watched her to make sure she doesn't do anything sneaky. Then Accelerator felt something soft, and moist on his cheek. He sees Mikoto was right next to him, and sees her lips were touching his cheek. His eyes widens in shock as he realizes her lips were kissing his cheek. She slowly pulled away with her face bright red. She quickly stood up, walked out of the room to the bedroom, and closed the door. And Accelerator for the first time ever… had blushed.

Accelerator: -Blushes, and places his hand on his cheek- ('_She kissed me._') –Uses his crutch to help him to his feet as he stares at the ground- "What the hell was that all about? Was that a 'Thank you'?"

Accelerator looked up towards the bedroom door, still blushing. He shook his head trying to shake it off. But that kiss was so sudden. That was the last thing he expects from her. That when he finally realized something.

Accelerator: "That bitch stole a kiss from me…"

Accelerator and Mikoto continued on living under the same roof taking care of Last Order, and the apartment. Though Accelerator still feels he could have done it all by himself, but Mikoto's company was necessary. He was finally able to say "I'm sorry." Though it took nearly a whole day of crap from Mikoto's friends to finally be able to say those words.

In the end… it was kind of worth it. Okay, maybe not as worth it as he would have wanted it to be. He still didn't think she would punch him. That, promise made his cheek swollen for the last two days, but surprisingly Mikoto took care of him. They're friends now, so it was okay, though Accelerator isn't used to people taking care of him in this way.

All she did was give him an ice pack so he would stop moaning, and groaning over his cheek. They've argued a few times about it, but it mostly ended up with Mikoto ending the conversation by placing the ice pack over his mouth, much to annoyances of Accelerator. But no other how many times they argued, they knew the other cared. Despite the fact, they don't show it.

Well one of them did. With a kiss to the cheek. And because of that sudden kiss, Accelerator couldn't even look at Mikoto without remembering that kiss. He had to fight the urges of feeling flustered. Eventually he gotten over it, but still it was hard to look at her. Secretly he was planning to way to get his revenge on her. She wasn't going to get away free for sneaking him like that.

And just as the two days past, Aiho Yomikawa, and Kikyou Yoshikawa returned back to the city. They gave a call to Accelerator to let him know that they were returning back home. They eventually got home an hour later, and walked into the house to see both of watching T.V together.

At least that's what it looked like from afar, until they're gotten closer to the couch, and sees Mikoto was sleeping soundly on Accelerator's shoulder. He was wide-awake, and noticed them.

Aiho: -Eyes widen slightly- "Accelerator?"

Accelerator: "About time you guys got home. I was thinking of waking her home in a few minutes."

Kikyou: -Smiles- "My. Looks like you two have gotten close."

Accelerator: -Growls- "Don't be ridiculous. She just fell asleep, and I was too lazy to wake her up." –Shakes Mikoto gently- "Hey. Time to go."

Mikoto: -Slowly opens her eyes- "Mmmm…" –Looks up at Accelerator, then blushes madly, and jumps up to her feet- "W-W-What the hell was you doing?!"

Accelerator: -Grabs his crutch- "Relax 'sleeping beauty'. I was letting you sleep." –Stands up using his crutch-

Mikoto: "Y-You better not had done anything to me in my sleep."

Accelerator: -Eyes widens, and then glares at Mikoto- "Don't flatten yourself! Now, let's go." –Closes his eyes, and sighs- "I'll walk you home, that is unless you expect me to do something to you at night."

Mikoto: "Heh." –Smirks slightly- "Like I'd let you do anything to me."

Mikoto, and Accelerator began to head for the door, but Aiho stopped Accelerator while Mikoto walked out of the door. Aiho placed a hand on his shoulder, and smile warmly at him.

Aiho: "Did you enjoy yourself for the last few days?"

Accelerator: "…" -Shrugs her hand off his shoulder- "It wasn't a total waste of time." –Walks out of the door-

Kikyou: -Giggles- "That's his way of saying, 'It was fun.'"

Aiho: -Laughs- "I already knew that."

Accelerator closed the door behind him, and growl as he heard them laughing after he left. They saw right through him, again. He walk away Mikoto was waiting down the stairs for him. They then began their walk towards Mikoto's dorm. It wasn't all that far away actually, so Accelerator walked with her all the way to the dorm. And they stopped right in front to exchange their farewells.

Mikoto: "This is my stop…"

Accelerator: -Nods, and turns away- "Yeah."

Mikoto: "It was fun while it lasted."

Accelerator: "Yeah."

Mikoto: "Accelerator?"

Accelerator: -Looks at Mikoto- "Yeah?"

Mikoto: -Walks over to him, and wraps her arms around him-

Accelerator: "…!"

No. Not this again. She's not going to get away with this for free this time. Accelerator pushes her back slightly, placed his good hand behind his head, and his other hand with his crutch on her back, already putting his plan into action.

Mikoto: -Eyes widens slightly, while blushing- "Accelerator?"

Accelerator: "Be quiet. You took two things from me, so I'll take something from you."

He knew women cherish something apart of them. Normally it's their virginity, but he's not going to go that far. Plus in his weaken state; he couldn't even if he wanted to. But he'll never stoop that low, not to her. There was… something different about this girl.

When he first saw her, she was annoying brat that talks way too much, yet had a pure heart. She's been forcing him to open up by getting on his nerves on purpose so he'll let his guard out. Surprisingly, it worked at first, but Accelerator realizes what she was doing, and was slightly amused by her efforts. That's one of the reasons why he didn't kill her. She was quite the interesting girl. And she's never once tried to attack him either. He even felt a little bad for leaving her without saying a proper goodbye.

After they separated, and met up again 7 years later, they didn't have a clue who the other was. Accelerator has killed a Sister right in front of Mikoto in cold blood, and charged at him full of rage and attacked him with all the power she had to muster. Accelerator couldn't help but find her rage quite attractive. The look in her eyes, the way she wanted to rip him to shred with the iron sand, pummel him to death with the train railings or even attempted to pierce a hole through him with her Railgun. Every time she tried to kill him was making her that much more attractive. That's one of the reason why he took his time, and joy in introducing himself to her.

They've been through a lot, and yet here they are. Almost back to where they started. Accelerator gripped a little tighter on to Mikoto's head, and pulled her in closer to him. Their lips gotten closer, and closer until… they touched, and locked together. The feeling from the kiss was sending emotions throughout both of their bodies. Both of their lips were soft. Surprisingly, Accelerator's was too, despite him being a boy, with such a fragile looking body. But Mikoto was more in shock of why he suddenly kissed her out of the blue like that. He pulled away, and a smirk spread across his face while she stood there staring at the ground with her face completely red. She was frozen in place.

Mikoto: -Steam from out of her head-

Accelerator: -Smirks slightly as his face blushing slightly-

One thing a girl cherishes more than anything would have to be their… first kiss. Accelerator knew that thanks to Aiho and Kikyou's little girl talk he happened to overhear one day. He started to walk off using his crutch, while Mikoto was still standing there. But for some reason he didn't want to end things like that. He moved his lips without turning around.

Accelerator: "Railgun."

Mikoto: -Quickly turns to Accelerator- "Y-Yeah?!"

Accelerator: "Are you… Are you free next weekend?"

Mikoto: "M-Maybe."

Accelerator: "Wanna go out for some coffee? If you're free that is."

Mikoto: -Smiles softly- "I-I wouldn't mind that…"

Accelerator: -Smirks- "Then it's a date."

Mikoto: -Nods hesitantly-

Accelerator: "See ya around, then." –Starts walking off-

Mikoto watches him walk off, and another soft smile spreads across her face. Little did she know that Accelerator also felt accomplished on stealing her first kiss, and getting a date afterwards without getting electrocuted to death. He believes he stole it, but I don't recall Mikoto resisting during the kiss. This just maybe the start of a beautiful, and yet possibly… a dangerous relationship.

_**END**_


	6. Bonus Chapter

_**Lucky for everyone, I've though of a new idea myself. This will be the last chapter for now. Actually… Call this a bonus chapter. I've been thinking about it for some time now, and though I would give it a try. I'm not going to spoil anything that will happen in this chapter, but know this… It's not a filler. Not an OVA either. Just call it a preview of what happened in between the 4 years, and after the story. Now to reply to reviews.**_

_**Winddemon199: "Thank you, I did my best for last chapter. Though, I'll admit, they were a little OOC, but in a good way."**_

_**DarqueDeath4444: "I'm updated once more. This is that 'once more'. Heh. Thanks, I know how Accelerator's attitude is pretty well. Probably because I've looked up almost everything about him. Could uses a little more practices on Mikoto's attitude, but she's a Tsundere. (I will NEVER accept Accelerator being called a Tsundere.) So it's not hard, especially since she seem to solve everything with electricity to the body. But we all know Accelerator would not just stand there, and let her shock him to death. He's not Touma, that's for sure, he'll deflect it else where." **_

_**(For Raven): "It's no problem. No need to apologizes. I understand. And yeah, I'm the same as you. (Naruto, and Luffy's adventures.) I'm working on that one too. But since I have this idea in my head. I figured I might as well write it down while it's in my head."**_

_**Punitor567: "Yeah, it's strange indeed. But I wanted to try something a little bit different, ya know? I can do the original one, all I got to do is remove the : mark, and replace it with more actions. But thanks for the compliment regardless."**_

_**Ghostsmile96: "This will be the last update. This time for sure."**_

* * *

It's been a while since Accelerator, and Mikoto had since each other. That week later, they did meet up on the weekend to get that coffee Accelerator offered to her. They had a chat about everything that happened throughout their life until now. From the DNA to the Sister project, to their childhood to now. Accelerator even told her how he met her mother much to Mikoto's disgust.

Accelerator even told her, that she's the reason why he must now have a fear with drunk older women. He even told her that if he were to see her mother right now, he would feel extremely uncomfortable around her, hell, he might even run… If he could. Activating esper mode is still an option for him. Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at him, and his misfortune. Maybe some Touma's misfortune rubbed off on him during their fight.

Even Accelerator's threat weren't even as imitating as they used to be, she could tell he's holding back, and she would be lying if she didn't want to strike him down with a lightning bolt or two. Those insults still sting like a bee. But she was gradually getting used to them. They even started having more contests on who could think of better insults then the other. But the moment he ended up calling her something involving Gekota… All hell broke loose.

She got her revenges. Maybe not physically because of his 'Reflection', but she ended up having him pay for not only the bill for the food they ordered, but the damaged that he deflected throughout the restaurant. Accelerator was pissed off, because it was her fault for trying to turn him into a light bulb, over a damn Gekota. Though he secretly did enjoy seeing her angry. When she's angry, she tends to act like a child going through a temper tantrum. Her trying to shock him each time is proof enough, isn't it?

But… even though they've been meeting up with each other more often, and sometime even by 'coincidences'. They've never been able to admit to the other that they like each other… or that maybe they love one another. Either one of them even bother to bring up the kiss they shared before. Accelerator didn't bring up, but Mikoto did constantly think about it. And every time she did, her face would turn so red, that Accelerator thought she would faint any minute.

She wanted to know if that 'kiss' meant anything. She figured since he suddenly kissed her on the lips, taken her first kiss, then asking her out for coffee, she thought this was his way of saying he liked her. But not once during the date did he mention anything about the kiss. She was beginning to wonder if he really only kiss her just to steal something back from her.

Worst-case scenario, that was all he did it for. But Mikoto wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet. Once Mikoto entered her dorm room later that night, Kuroko informed her about the upcoming Daihasei Festival. Mikoto had completely forgotten about it, since she's been dealing with Accelerator, and Last Order for the last few weeks. She had a feeling, that Accelerator may have not seen fireworks before.

Mikoto knew this could be a good chance for her to invite Accelerator as well as Last Order. All she got to do is make sure that her friends don't see them… And they have to avoid Kuroko at all times. Actually, if she remembers correctly Accelerator say he met her other two friends by accident… So doesn't that mean they sort of know each other? She shook her head, it'll be best to avoid all three of them if possible. And yes… maybe even 'him'.

Mikoto didn't waste anymore time. She picked up her phone, and dialed up Accelerator's number. Why he taking so long to answer was beyond her. She waited, and waited, then he finally pick up the phone sounding somewhat annoyed on the other line. What was his problem? She shrugged, and began to ask him a question about the Daihasei Festival.

Accelerator: -Raises an eyebrow- '_Festival?_'

Mikoto: "Yeah. Kuroko told me not too long ago."

Accelerator: -Grunts in annoyances- '_You mean that teleporter girl?_'

Mikoto: "Yeah." –Giggles a bit- "She has a name, you know."

Accelerator: '_Doesn't mean I have to acknowledges it._' –Closes his eyes, and leans back- '_So why did you call? Is something wrong?_'

Mikoto: "Oh! Remember what I say about the festival?" –Blushes "Well… Are you free that day?"

Accelerator: '_When is it?_'

Mikoto: "Tomorrow."

Accelerator: '_I'll see if I can make it. I'll call you to let you know._'

Mikoto: -Spins a finger around a strand of her hair- "Are you going to bring Last Order with you?"

Accelerator: '_Good question..._' –Stands up-

Accelerator opened the door to his bedroom, and sees Last Order sleeping soundly on the bed. He watched her sleep. She's quite the annoying brat when she's awake, but she's asleep, she's peaceful. If he didn't know any better, it was like she's Mikoto when she's awake, and she's him when he sleeps. Did he really just think that?

Mikoto: "Are you still there? You better not had hanged up!"

Accelerator hisses, then winced a bit from Mikoto's sudden increase in volume. Geez… She'll wake Last Order up if she keeps this up. He slowly closed the door behind him.

Accelerator:'_Stop yelling. I'm still here. If you had yell any louder, you might have awoken up Last Order._'

Mikoto: "Say something next time, then. Sheesh…"

Mikoto lies down on the bed and spreads his arms out on the bed trying to relax. She yawns as he puts the phone back to her ear.

Mikoto: "Now like I was saying, are you bringing Last Order with you?"

Accelerator: '_I'll ask her tomorrow, when she's awake._'

Mikoto: "Great!" –Smiles happily- "You know how to get there, right?"

Accelerator: -Smirks slightly- '_I'll just come pick you up, and you can show me._'

Mikoto: -Blushes a bit- "W-Well… I guess that makes senses."

Accelerator: -Groans slightly, as he rubs his neck- '_What exactly are we going to see?_'

Mikoto: "Fireworks."

Accelerator didn't respond for a few seconds. Fireworks? Why the hell are we going to see fireworks? Is there any point in seeing explosion of lights in the sky? He's never watched fireworks before. He's mostly been a 'shut in' type of guy. Well, there's always a chance something interesting could happen. He hisses under his breathe.

Mikoto: "It's not like you've got anything better to do, right?"

Accelerator: '_I could always go for a walk._'

Mikoto: "Accelerator!"

Accelerator: -Winces a bit- '_Alright, alright. Just stop yelling. Damn, even after all of these years, you still haven't changed._'

Mikoto: "You're one to talk about changing. You're still a jerk."

The jerk she may have fallen in love with.

Accelerator: '_I only act like a jerk because you're so loud._'

True, but at the same time, there's a reason behind it.

Accelerator: -Closes his eyes- '_What time do you want me to pick you up?_'

Mikoto: "Well the fireworks don't start until around 8:00pm. So 7:30 should be okay. And um…"

Mikoto wanted to get the two of them alone. But she didn't want to show any kinds of hints that she likes him. Not just that, but If Last Order is going, then she'll have to find some way to get him alone. But he seems too overprotective about Last Order's safety, so that may prove difficult. She didn't want to be selfish.

Mikoto: "Well, I know of this spot that has a beautiful view of the fireworks." –Rolls over on the bed, and lays her head on the pillow- "I'll show it to you, if you ask nicely." –Smirks-

Accelerator: -His eyebrow twitches- '_Hey… I'm not that eager in seeing exploding lights, like you are._'

Mikoto: -Pouts- "But, I want to see them from a good distances."

Accelerator_: _'_Then why not just take me to this 'special' spot! Why do I have to ask nicely for it?_'

Mikoto: "Because that's what guys are supposes to do!"

Accelerator growled. He already knew where this is going. He could attempt to argue with her, but eventually he'll end up feeling a sense of guilt in his conscious, while talking to her, or trying to go to sleep. He sighs heavily.

Accelerator: '_Fine…_' –Groans under his breathe- '_Will you take me… to this good spot to watch the fireworks?_'

Mikoto: "What's the magic word?"

She was pushing her luck with him. He clenched his hand tightly into a fist, and crushes the remote in his hand.

Accelerator: -Growls slightly- ('_You bitch…_') '_…Pleases…_'

Mikoto: -Smiles- "See? Now was that so hard?"

Accelerator: '_You have **NO** idea…_'

Mikoto: "Well since you've asks so kindly, I'll gladly take you there."

Accelerator: '_Right… Looking forward to it, Ms. Frog._'

Mikoto: "P-Pervert!"

Accelerator really did enjoy making fun of her. Actually, messing with her became a bit of a habit of his. It's her reactions, and her always wanting to get the last word in their conversations that are considered sometimes arguments. But they have fun in their arguments… almost like they were an old married couple.

Accelerator: -Smirks- '_I'll see you tomorrow._'

Mikoto: -Nods- "Right…" –Smiles- "Bye." –Hangs up the phone, and places it on the desk next to her-

Kuroko was just now coming from out of the shower. She noticed the huge grin plastered across her face. Mikoto was unaware of the grin as Kuroko look began staring at her. She was wondering, what in the world happen while she was in the shower? She hasn't smile like that since she was with that ape…

Kuroko: "Onee-sama!"

Mikoto snapped out of her trances, and sat up as she heard Kuroko's voice.

Mikoto: "Y-Yeah?"

Kuroko: "You're grinning, as if you had win the lottery. Does that smile have anything to do with a certain 'ape'?" –Narrows her eyes, as she walks over to Mikoto's bed-

Mikoto: "That idiot?" –Waves her hand- "No, of course not."

Kuroko: -Bends over to Mikoto- "Then what about this new 'ape'?

Mikoto: -Looks at Kuroko confused- "New 'ape'?"

Kuroko: "I'm talking about that albino looking male, Onee-sama."

Mikoto: "Oh… What about him? I don't even know that guy."

Kuroko: "But you electrocuted me."

Mikoto: -Blushes slightly- "I told you before! I did that because you was scaring the guy!"

Kuroko: -Raises an eyebrow- "True. But you were having a conversation with him, as if… you two were acquaintances."

Mikoto: -Turns away from her, and pouts- "He was fragile looking. I felt sorry for the boy, and wasn't thinking when I struck you." –Mumbles under her breathe- "Besides I wouldn't want to know a jerk like him."

Kuroko: -Eyes widens as she covers her mouth- "If you don't know him, then how do you know he's a jerk?"

Mikoto: ('_Crap!_') -Sweats a bit- "Uh…well…"

Kuroko: -Narrows her eyes- "You know him don't you?! Are you dating him?!"

Mikoto: -Eyes widens in shock- "What?! I'm not…" –Blushes deeply- "Well… um… It's complicated okay?!"

Kuroko: "Onee-sama… You have got to have horrible taste in boys."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Where the hell did that come from? SHE has horrible taste in boys? Since when?

Mikoto: "What wrong with my taste?"

Kuroko: -Turns her back, pouts, and mumbles- "I just wish, you had a taste for me instead…"

A perverted grin spreads on Kuroko's face. But Mikoto had no knowledge of it, and became to approach her.

Mikoto: "Eh?" –Stands up from the bed, and walks over to Kuroko- "Don't ignore me. Answer my question."

Kuroko: -Turns around, and jumps into the air- "Onee-sama~!"

Mikoto eyes widens in horror as Kuroko lunged herself at her. But before Kuroko could make contact with Mikoto, she was electrocuted by her. Which caused her to scream out in agony and pleasure waking up some of the students in the dorm. It's even caused the dorm manager to come to their room to tell them to keep it down 'or else'. Mikoto, and Kuroko cowered in fear at the 'or else' part, and decided to go to bed NOW, before the Dorm Manager loses her patience.

Tomorrow morning, Accelerator woken up from his sleep. He wasn't expecting today to be all that much different form yesterday. The only difference is that now he has to go with Mikoto to a Festival. This would be his first time going to see fireworks. Well, he's seen them before, but now he'll be staring at them as they explode this time. And not alone either. He told Aiho, and Kikyou that he was going, and that he might be taking Last Order with him, but they insist that he goes alone.

That confused him, and he asked why, but they just say that it would be much better this way. They'll keep Last Order occupy while he goes, and enjoys himself with Mikoto. Unlike Accelerator, the two women could tell when a girl is trying to make a move on a guy. But to think Accelerator was this oblivious about her advances.

He shrugged it off, and did what they say. He was about to leave, but his guardians called him back.

Aiho: "You're not going out dress like that are you?"

Accelerator was wearing his causal long-sleeves shirt with the black V-patterns outfit, with gray pants. Is something wrong with that?

Accelerator: "Yeah. What about it?"

Kikyou: "This is a special occasion, Accelerator. You're going to a festival. The least you can do is dress the part."

Accelerator: -Blinks- "Ah?"

Hours later. Mikoto was wearing in front of her dorm building for Accelerator to come pick her up. But he was taking his sweet time coming. Did he forget what time to pick her up? Did something else come up? Or is this his way of saying that he's changing his mind of going with her. She was wearing a orange yukata with an orange, and limb green sash around her stomach. She was also carrying a Gekota shaped kinchaku bag. She was beginning to feel angry, and depressed at the same time. Did he really just dump her?

Mikoto: "He better not even think about leaving me out here…"

She then heard a voice call out towards her from behind her.

Accelerator: "Hey."

The sudden voice actually caused her to jump a bit. But she hid it behind her attitude.

Mikoto: "About time, you shown up! You're not supposes to keep a lady waiting!"

Accelerator: -Grunts in annoyance- "For a lady, you don't seem to act like one."

Mikoto: -Growls, as she turns around- "Listen, you…!"

She stopped right in her track after witnessing the outfit that Accelerator was wearing. He was also wearing a yukata much to her surprises. She began blushing without even realizing it. He was wearing an all black yukata, with a white sash surrounding his waist. She was expecting him to come dress in his normal outfit. The color defiantly suits him, that's for sure, but to think he could look so good in a yukata.

Accelerator notices that she was staring at him. Though this was to be expected since he rarely wears anything else especially an yukata. He was embarrassed slightly having to wear this for something as stupid as a festival. What was the point of buying this damn outfit if he wasn't going to wear it more than once? Unless they think his first experience at a festival might inspiring him to go more. He doubts that…Okay enough with the staring…

Accelerator: "Railgun. Are you alright?"

Mikoto: "Y-Yeah. You… just look different. Like you've freshen up."

Accelerator: "Blame Yomikawa, and Yoshikawa. But I chose the color."

Mikoto: "You chose well." –Smiles- "It suits you. I like it."

Accelerator: -Eyes widen slightly- "Thanks…" –Clears his throat- "Shall we get going?"

Mikoto: -Smiles happily, and nods- "Yeah!"

Accelerator: -Places a hand on his hip- "So where is this private place, you spoke of before?"

Mikoto: "Oh, yeah…Follow me."

Mikoto began to walk towards the festival, but then make a quick right heading through some trees. Accelerator followed after her a little surprised by her certain detour. He wonders if this place was as good as she says it is. It's probably a place near a store to get rare Gekota items from. He sighs heavily. It better not be something as stupid as that, or he may actually leave…

Just then Accelerator realizes something strange. This path seem familiar. Where the hell is she leading him to?

Mikoto: "We're here!"

Accelerator: "Hm?" –Looks around-

The place wasn't anywhere special. It seems like a normal hang out spot. There's only one tree here. Not to mention there's a park nearby. Thankfully, there are no kids in the park. They must be gone to see the firework with their parents. Thank god… But Accelerator wasn't amused in the least. Well… at least the view of the sky is pretty good. They could see the fireworks clearly from where they are.

Accelerator: "Where are we?"

Mikoto: -Looks at Accelerator dumbfounded- "Obviously, we're at a 'special' spot."

Accelerator: "Tch…" –Starts walking over to the tree- ('Why am I getting a serious case of déjà vu?') –Stops in front of the tree, and looks up at it-

An image of his childhood flashed in front of him. He saw the image of him younger laying down on the grass below them, and her sitting of the grass next to him. This was where… they first met.

Mikoto: -Walks next to him- "Hey… Do you remember now?"

Accelerator: "Heh…" –Smirks slightly- "You getting me all reminisce…"

Mikoto: -Grins- "The great Accelerator is actually enjoying himself?"

Accelerator: -Laughs slightly- "Don't be a smart ass about it, Railgun." –Turns to her- "But why did you choose this place?"

Mikoto: "The festival grounds are going to be crowded. Most people get their spots a week in advances. So all of the good spots are probably taken already. The fireworks look awesome here anyway! Besides…"

Her cheeks turn red as holds on to kinchaku with both her hands. Accelerator notices her face turning red, but gotten used to seeing her blush. Though he's still clueless of what it means.

Mikoto: "I wanted to be alone with you…"

Accelerator: "…I see."

One of the fireworks starts to go up from the festival grounds, and exploded in the sky. The light brilliantly illuminates the dark night sky. Both Accelerator, and Mikoto turn to the sky, and watches the firework go off.

Mikoto: "Oh, it started. A big one right from the start."

Accelerator: "Yeah…"

Mikoto: -Looks at Accelerator, and blushes slightly again- "Hm…"

Accelerator was quiet. A bit too quiet. He looks like he has a lot of his mind right now. Maybe he's still reminiscing on the memories. Or is he enjoying the fireworks. She was curious.

Mikoto: "Accelerator, aren't you being a bit too quiet?"

Accelerator: -Looks at Mikoto- "Really?"

Mikoto: -Nods, and smiles a bit- "Yeah, you usually don't keep your mouth shut for long. Don't bring the tension down during a moment like this."

Accelerator: -Glares at Mikoto- "Hey! I told you, I'm not into fireworks like that!" –Looks away-

The truth was that he wasn't expecting her to bring him to a place like this. This actually caught him off guard. Not to mention she's dress in a yukata. It… looks good on her. Is this festival really worth wearing these kind of outfits? Well, he's not complaining as much as he thought. Why did his heart jump when he thought about her in that yukata? His heart skipped a beat when he first saw her in it too.

Mikoto: -Narrows her eyes- "Are you nervous or something? Tell me what on your mind."

Accelerator: "That yukata…It looks pretty on you…"

Another firework shot up into the sky, and exploded preventing Mikoto from hearing Accelerator previous sentence.

Mikoto: "Huh?" –Tilts her head- "Could you say that again? The firework went off, and I didn't hear you."

Accelerator: -His eyebrow twitches- "… I say, you look pretty in that yukata!"

Mikoto: -Blushes madly- "E-Eh?!"

Accelerator: -Groans under his breathe-

It's as he thought, whichever he's alone with her, he feels like he as butterflies in his stomach, and his heart seems to beat more faster as well. Damn it, what is this feeling that is developing within him? This attitude of his is completely unlike him. This always happens when he's alone with Mikoto only. Why?

Accelerator: "This is completely unlike me…"

Mikoto: -Nods slowly still blushing- "B-But… It was nice of you to tell me."

Accelerator: -Grunts- "I guess." –Looks away- "You're not being loud right now, so I've noticed how you're dressed."

Mikoto: -Glares at Accelerator slightly- "Hey, can't you give a compliment without insulting someone after it?"

Accelerator: "I can." –Smirks slightly- "I just can't help messing with you." –Pats her head-

Mikoto: -Smiles a bit- "You jerk…I'm not a dog." –Removes his hand from on top of her head, and giggles- "Kuroko's the one who helped me put it on."

Mikoto twirls around with the yukata elegantly flowing through the air. If Accelerator could blush as of now, he would, because he was staring in awe of her elegantly. A small smirk spread across his face, but it wasn't like it normal one when he has evil intentions in mind. It was a genuine one.

Mikoto: "And well… if you like it, then I like it too. I'm happy…"

Another firework shot off into the sky, and exploded before Accelerator did hear with Mikoto was saying this time. Seem like fate is messing with the both of them.

Accelerator: "Ah~? I didn't hear you over the fireworks."

Mikoto: "I said, if you like it, then I like it too! I'm happy!"

Accelerator: "Could you say that again?"

Mikoto: "Stop messing around!"

Accelerator: -Winces- "Okay!" –Rubs his ear- "I heard you!" –Looks at Mikoto confused- "But you're happy?"

Mikoto: -Giggles- "It doesn't need to be said, right? It means you see me as a girl!"

Accelerator: -Eyes widen slightly as he looks away- "I-I guess…"

Mikoto: "-Pokes Accelerator's shoulder- "You shuddered."

Accelerator: -Glares at Mikoto- "S-Shut up!"

Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at Accelerator seeing him act shy, and nervous now that she's realizes that he secretly does see her as a girl. But she would be lying if she didn't see him as a boy as well. So they're even.

Mikoto: "But asking me to repeat the same thing, three times? You're a really cruel boy aren't you?"

Accelerator: -Looks up at the sky- "That firework that blew up last time was pretty cool."

Mikoto: "Don't change the subject, damn it!"

Accelerator: -Chuckles-

She pouts feeling a little fed up with his attitude. Sometimes she questions herself, of how did she even fell in love with such a guy? He's a tough nut to crack, but seriously…

Mikoto: -Pouts childishly- "Why does it have to be you, out of all people."

That caught Accelerator's curiosity. What did she mean by that last line? 'Why does it have to be you'. He looks at Mikoto expecting an answer from her.

Accelerator: "What do you mean?"

Mikoto: -Blushes- "Oh, it's nothing!" –Waves her hands- "J-Just that firework was pretty! Hahaha."

Accelerator: -Narrows his eyes- "That firework ended minutes ago."

Mikoto: -Clears her throat- "…"

Accelerator: -Stares at her- "…"

Accelerator stared at Mikoto until she looked away blushing tremulously. She couldn't handle staring into his eyes for so long. While she looked away, Accelerator turned his attention back to the sky. The sky was filled with the firework's smoke.

Mikoto: ('Idiot! I've got to think of something to talk about! This conversation is going to turn south unless I do something! If I want to know how you feels then, I've got to push forward!') –Sneaks a peek at Accelerator at the side of her eye-

Accelerator: "Hey… Railgun."

Mikoto: -Turns to Accelerator- "Y-Yeah?"

Accelerator: "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Mikoto: -Coughs heavily-

A big firework shot up, and exploded within the sky. If only it had came just a second sooner, Mikoto could have played it off like she didn't hear a thing. But Accelerator is smarter than that, so she couldn't play dumb with him. But he's so blunt.

Mikoto: -Looks away blushing again- "W-Well… I have my eyes set out on someone."

Accelerator: "I see…" –Leans on his crutch- "Is it that Level 0?"

Mikoto: "You mean him?" –Shakes her head- ('It used to be him. But it was only one-sided after all.')

Her expression softens as he mentioned Touma, and Accelerator noticed that. He didn't mean for that to happen. Guess bringing him into a conversation was a bad idea. He better continue on with the conversation quickly. He was about to, but then Mikoto continued on before he could.

Mikoto: "I do. But it's not him. Do you?"

Accelerator: "Tch!" –Turns away slightly- "I don't know, if I would call it a crush…"

Mikoto: "It's strange, huh? We both have a crush on someone."

Accelerator: -Nods- "What kind of person is he?"

Mikoto: -Smirks slightly- "He's far away from my ideal guy, that for sure. He likes to fight, and he's mean." –Blushes slightly- "I really don't know why I fell in love with him."

Accelerator: -Growls slightly-

Accelerator didn't know why but he felt like that was directed at him for some weird reason. He continued to growl but shrugged it off.

Accelerator: "The girl I'm interested in isn't anything like my type either." –Looks at her, and smirks- "She's a loud mouth brat, and stubborn as hell. If 'love' is the word, then I don't know how I fell in love with this brat. Really…"

Mikoto glares at Accelerator, and almost let her emotions get the better of her. Electricity was on the verge of flaring around her until, he mention the word 'love'. She loves someone. I-Impossible, h-he… Accelerator took a second to realize that maybe using the word 'love' was a little strong. Okay, not a little. That was very strong of a word to uses.

Mikoto: -Her eyes soften as she tightens her grip on the strap of her kinchaku- "Accelerator… Would the girl you l-love by any kind start with the letter M?"

Accelerator: -Looks away- "Good question. Does the guy you love by any chance start with the letter A?"

Mikoto: "D-Do you want to say it together?"

Accelerator: "Say what?"

Mikoto: -Puts three fingers up- "On the count of three. We say the name of the person that we like. At the same time."

Accelerator: -Groans as he rubs his cheek- "Well, that makes senses. Guess we have a pretty good guess on who the other likes, huh?"

Mikoto: -Nods hesitantly- "Okay… Then on the count of three!"

Both Accelerator, and Mikoto turned to each other. They could see the other was nervous. Mikoto's face was blushing brightly red as she looks up at Accelerator's face. She stared up into his crimson red eye. If only she knew she was blushing just as red as his eyes. She couldn't tell since her blush was camouflage with his eye's reflection. They're very beautiful. Her heart continued to beat faster. It's possible, that Accelerator heard her heart beating too.

Accelerator had never actually notices Mikoto's real beauty. She was blushing so red, that it was literally impossible not to notices. She was extremely nervous, he could see that. He was nervous too, but was hiding it behind his face better than Mikoto. But even he couldn't hide the fact that Mikoto was pretty cute in her yukata. He took a deep breathe, and sees she staring at him. Why does she look so innocent…? Is this really Railgun?

Mikoto: "O-On the count of three."

Accelerator: "Okay. Three…"

Mikoto: -Waves her hand furiously- "H-Hold on, hold on. I need to prepare myself."

Accelerator: ('If she keeps wasting time, it'll become that much more harder to say it!') –Growls-

Mikoto: -Takes a deep breathe- "…" –Takes another deep breathe- "All right! L-Let's do this."

Accelerator: "Okay. We're going to say who we like." –Swallows-

Accelerator, and Mikoto slowly began the countdown to their confession.

Accelerator: "Three…"

Mikoto: "Two…"

Accelerator: "One!"

Accelerator was about to yell out her name, but then he stopped himself. He actually couldn't do it. It's not in him. It wouldn't be him, if he did. And knowing Mikoto, she probably couldn't do it either. She's a Level 5 after all. She has her pride, too.

Accelerator: "Hold on, I can't do it…"

Mikoto: "ACCELERATOR!"

He stands corrected…

Accelerator: "Oh…"

Mikoto: "Oh…"

Accelerator: -Blinks- "So you lo—

Mikoto: "You're the worst! You ass!" –Electricity starts flaring wildly-

Accelerator: "Calm down. That wasn't on purpose! Damn it, I feel the same about you!"

Mikoto: "Still, why did you have to be off?!"

Accelerator: -Looks away- "Look… I'm glad it was me." –Sighs- "I've notices my feeling for a while now. Ever since we started hanging out, and getting to know each other, I've been noticing strange emotions developing within me." –Places a hand to his chest- "I've never felt this feeling before. I was confused of what to call it." –Looks down- "Well, that was until you mention the word 'love'. That's when it hit me."

Accelerator looks back at her, and Mikoto then saw something she never thought she would actually see in her life. There was a small smile on Accelerator's face. She was beyond shock when she seen it. It was a genuine smile. She stares at him in awe, and quickly burned that image into her memories.

Mikoto: "Accelerator…"

Accelerator: -His smile fades- "Mikoto…"

The conversation grew quiet, as they just stared at each other. Mikoto had just one last question left before anything else happens…

Mikoto: "So then… When you kissed me, did it mean anything?"

Accelerator: -Places a hand behind his head, and scratches the back of his head- "Geez…"

Why did she have to go, and ask that question? This whole time he was hoping she would forget about what happened that day. He cursed his luck, but right about now it would probably be best to answer it now, rather than later…

Accelerator: "Yeah. At first, I thought it didn't… but it meant a lot more than I figured. A whole lot more."

Mikoto: "Can we…"

Accelerator: "Ah~?"

Mikoto: "Can we… do it again?"

Accelerator: -Rubs his chin slightly- "I don't see a problem with that. But..." –Eyes widens in shock-

Mikoto: -Leans in towards Accelerator's face-

Before Accelerator could even prepare himself, Mikoto had already stand up on her tip toes, and locked lips with him, much to Accelerator's surprises. Another firework shot up into the air, and exploded, but Accelerator eyes were fixated on her sudden motion. Mikoto's eyes were closes as she was slowly pulled away from him. She left an Accelerator in shock of what had transpired.

Accelerator: "W-W-What the hell?!"

Mikoto: -Blushing- "Revenge from before."

Accelerator: -Glares at Mikoto as he clenches his teeth angrily- "You little…!"

Mikoto: -Laughs-

Accelerator: -Sighs heavily, then growls-

They both take a seat under the tree, and relaxes themselves on the grass below them. Accelerator leans up against the tree, and Mikoto sat on the ground next to him, as the fireworks show started, and different flashes of light began to illuminates through the sky right in front of them. This was a precious spot for the both of them. Even though their time together when they were younger was short, it was still one of the greatest memories they shared together.

Mikoto: -Closes her eyes, as she leans her head on Accelerator's shoulder-

Accelerator: -Looks at her, then wraps his arm around her neck-

Mikoto: "I love you, Accelerator."

Accelerator: "I love you too, Mikoto."

Accelerator didn't think he would enjoy the fireworks festival. He never was a fan for them, but his first experience may have ended up being his best experiences. He listens in of Mikoto's soft breathing, and became to relax at the sound the fireworks exploding echoed through his ears. Maybe firework festival aren't really that bad, he'll have to come to another one when he gets the chance. He's not going alone, he'll have someone to take with him.

Mikoto smile softly as she leans in closer to Accelerator. She was close to falling to sleep on his chest. To think such cold guy could be so warm… and sometimes kind. She doesn't regret confession to him. Though she still secretly wishes they had confessed at the same time. She wanted it to be a little more romantic, but this will just have to do. She knows he's not going to want to do that, so she'll deal with this.

So, he's finally gotten himself a girlfriend at the festival. But, his girlfriend ended up being Mikoto Misaka herself. Now he has another Misaka to deal with. Though it's going to be a pain in the ass having to tell the two guardians, and Last Order about this. Wait. On second thought, Last Order doesn't need to know. He does not want her to bug him half to death on what he is planning to do with their 'Onee-sama' next. Or 'Mother', or what the hell ever. No, thank you, but other wises he wouldn't mind going on another date every once in the while. Especially if it's towards another one of these festivals.

_**END**_

_**Accelerator: "What if you…"**_

_**Mikoto: "Fell in love…**_

_**Accelerator: "With the one…"**_

_**Mikoto: "You're supposes to…"**_

_**Accelerator, and Mikoto: "Hate?"**_


End file.
